La Aprendiz
by jostin217
Summary: Las mentiras se pueden convertir en bolas de nieve imposibles de detener y los errores del pasado pueden destruir tu felicidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una esposa, una amante y dos hijos, a fin de cuentas la felicidad es un concepto relativo ¿no? Amor, desamor y mucho drama. Niguna está libre de pecado y todas sufriran las consecuencias de sus decisiones. G!P Quinn
1. ¿El Final?

**Nota de autor:** Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¿El Final?

Quinn regresa a casa después de estar una semana en Londres trabajando. Rachel abre la puerta con una sonrisa pues sabe que su esposa está allí

Hola Amor- dice la morena

Hola- dice Quinn

No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé- dice Rachel y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y la besa

Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí- dice la rubia- ¿dónde está Charlie?- pregunta por su pequeño de tres meses

Amor, Charlie está durmiendo, comió hace poco y tú sabes que después de eso queda profundo- dice la morena

¿En serio? Quiero verlo- dice Quinn y sin pensarlo dos veces deja su equipaje en la sala y va hasta la habitación del pequeño seguida por su esposa

Está hermoso- dice la rubia al verlo dormir plácidamente- parece un angelito, hasta se ve más grande

Amor, sólo pasó una semana- dice Rachel

Una semana en que lo extrañé mucho- dice Quinn

La morena se acerca a su esposa y queda frente a ella para después besar su cuello- Ah… ¿sólo a Charlie?

Umm… no sólo a Charlie- dice la rubia y sus labios buscan a los de la morena para unirlos en un beso mientras sus manos acarician los glúteos de su esposa

No sabes la falta que me hiciste- dice Rachel contra sus labios- la morena toma a su esposa de la mano, gira y la lleva hasta la habitación principal, durante el camino Quinn no deja de ver el trasero de Rachel quien nota y sonríe pues la rubia y ella quieren exactamente lo mismo

Pronto la ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos, Quinn arrincona a Rachel contra la pared y la besa con pasión mientras acaricia sus senos, una de sus manos viaja hasta el centro de la morena, tocándola en su parte más intima y llenándola de placer

Amor…- gime Rachel y la rubia sabe lo que su morena necesita

Quinn hace que Rachel gire así que el frente de su cuerpo queda contra la pared, le da algunos besos en la espalda y sin previo aviso la penetra

Ah….ahhhhh- gime la rubia e impulsa sus movimientos tomando a su esposa de las caderas

Quinnnnn- gime la morena minutos después cuando llega al clímax y su esposa la sigue rápidamente

Entre besos las chicas caen a la cama y Rachel con su mano estimula el miembro de la rubia quien procura que no haya ni el más mínimo espacio entre sus cuerpos mientras la acaricia

La morena se acomoda sobre el regazo de Quinn quien toma su pene y lo ubica a su entrada

Raeeee- gime la rubia y pone sus manos en las caderas de la morena quien se mueve sensualmente sobre ella pues sabe lo mucho que eso excita a su esposa

Quinn necesita más y en un movimiento ágil hace que giren así que la morena queda recostada en la cama, sintiendo los besos desenfrenados de su esposa mientras la penetra con más fuerza una y otra vez

Racheeeeeeel- gime la rubia pues ya está cerca

La morena lleva al orgasmo y aprieta deliciosamente a rubia quien la sigue depositando su semen dentro de ella

Quinn respira agitadamente y permanece dentro de la morena que le dice- Te amo-

La rubia la mira y por un par de segundos la observa con confusión pero Rachel no lo nota, Quinn no dice nada, sólo la besa una y otra vez hasta que se quedan dormidas pues nunca se cansaría de besar los labios de su morena

Un par de horas después la rubia despierta al escuchar el llanto de Charlie, pone una bata sobre su cuerpo y va hasta su habitación

Hola Príncipe- dice Quinn con una sonrisa- ¿extrañaste a tu mami? Porque yo te extrañé mucho

El pequeño la mira fijamente y su llanto para

Yo sé que me extrañaste- dice la rubia

Quinn lo alimenta y pasa media hora más con él hasta que el pequeño se queda profundamente dormido, la rubia regresa a su habitación y la morena continua dormida, aferrada a una almohada que ocupa su lugar, Quinn pasa sus manos por su cabellera en señal de frustración, las cosas estaban fuera de control y gran parte ella era la responsable de eso

Sin pensarlo más, la rubia se quita la bata y se acuesta la cama, como si sintiera su presencia la morena aún dormida se aleja de almohada y se acomoda abrazando al cuerpo de su esposa quien aunque cansada por el viaje y las actividades previas con su esposa no duerme en toda la noche

* * *

Dos días después

Quinn y Rachel estaban desayunando juntas, la rubia ya estaba lista para ir a trabajar pues ser la jefa de la corporación Fabray acarreaba muchas responsabilidades, lo bueno era que Rachel estaba de año sabático pues ya era una de las cantantes más reconocidas del mundo. Para amabas la maternidad venía primero y el trabajo después

Se me está haciendo tarde- dice Quinn y se levanta de la silla

Tú eres la jefa Amor, puedes llegar un par de minutos tarde además vas con tiempo de sobra- dice Rachel

Porque soy la jefe debo poner el ejemplo- dice la rubia antes de acercase a Charlie quien estaba descansando en su coche y darle un beso de despedida

Adiós Príncipe, nos vemos más tarde- dice la rubia

Amor, recuerda que esta noche vamos al bar de karaoke con San y Britt- dice Rachel- en la tarde mis padres vienen por Charlie

Sí, lo había olvidado- dice Quinn mientras- no sé si alcanzo a pasar por ti, voy a estar en reuniones todo el día y tú sabes muy bien que no me gusta que salgas sin guardaespaldas

No te preocupes por eso, yo me voy con las chicas y nos encontramos allá, sólo no llegues tarde Amor- dice la morena

Allí estaré- dice Quinn cuando llegan a la puerta

¿A mí no vas a dar un beso de despedida?- pregunta Rachel contra sus labios y Quinn la besa

El beso escala en pasión y pronto la mano de la morena acaricia el miembro de la rubia encima de sus pantalones

Sam Evans y Blaine Anderson los guardaespaldas de la rubia esperaban a la rubia frente a la casa, ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde la hora que fijó la rubia para encontrarse con ellos así que Blaine decidió acercarse a la puerta para tocar el timbre y preguntar por su jefa pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar que la rubia estaba compartiendo un momento bastante intimo con su esposa

Rach…- gime la rubia y continúa besándola

Ujumm- dice la morena

Ya… ya voy tarde Rae- dice Quinn mientras Rachel besa su cuello y desabrocha sus pantalones para bajarlos junto con sus bóxers, la rubia no se queda atrás y aprovecha que la morena utiliza una falda y le quita los panties

Estás tan mojada- dice la rubia justo antes de entrar en ella

Ahhhhh- gime Rachel

Minutos después las chicas continúan besándose para terminar de disfrutar de su breve momento de pasión

Ahora sí te puedes ir- dice Rachel con una sonrisa picara antes de darle un último beso

Siempre te sales con la tuya ¿no?- dice la rubia mientras se arregla

Sí- dice la morena con una sonrisa hasta que escucha el llanto de Charlie y sale en su búsqueda

Quinn ríe sin humor y abre la puerta

Nos vamos- le dice la rubia a sus guardaespaldas quienes comparten una mirada cómplice

* * *

En la tarde

Los padres de Rachel recogen a Charlie pues quieren pasar tiempo de calidad con su nieto además las chicas también necesitan un tiempo a solas. Por su parte, la reunión de la rubia no dura más de dos horas, era algo de rutina así que no duró mucho tiempo, Quinn se cambió de ropa y se fue de allí

A eso de las 2 de la tarde Rachel recibe un sobre con unas fotos de Quinn con otra mujer, el rostro de la chica le era familiar pero no la distinguía, las fotos no eran comprometedoras pero la inquietaban, ella sabía que ella su esposa era incapaz de engañarla, eso era imposible, además de las fotos había un papel que decía Parque Down Fall a las 3: 30 de la tarde

Rachel toma su auto y llega al parque a la hora acordada, no ve nada inusual, quizá sólo era alguien intentando jugarle una broma, la morena estaba a punto de irse cuando ve a su esposa con la mujer de la foto y un bebé que por los colores de su vestimenta debe ser una niña, la mujer cargaba a bebé mientras Quinn hablaba y reía con ellas, algo curioso era que la rubia no estaba con sus guardaespaldas

Nada de que preocuparse- dice la morena- seguro todo esto tiene una explicación

Media hora después Quinn, la mujer y la niña suben a un auto que conduce la rubia, Rachel las sigue y minutos después llegan a una hermosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad

Desde la reja la morena se esconde y observa su interacción, Quinn y la mujer hablan de algo, la rubia le da un beso a la pequeña y luego todas entran a la casa

¿Qué pasa?- se pregunta Rachel preocupada pues no tenía certeza de nada y estaba luchando con sus impulsos para no entrar a esa casa y averiguarlo por sí misma

Mientras tanto

Beth está rendida- dice Marley

Déjame acostarla en la cuna- dice Quinn

Sueña con los angelitos Princesa, te amo- le dice la rubia a la pequeña

Cada día se parece más a ti- dice Marley

Tú y ella tienen los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida- dice Quinn justo antes de abrazarla

Ven, dejemos que Beth descanse- dice Marley

Las chicas se dirigen a la habitación principal pues deben conversar

¿Cómo va todo?- pregunta Marley indirectamente

Mar- dice Quinn- todo está bien

Sí, ya veo que todo está bien para ti- dice Marley

Amor, las cosas no son así y lo sabes- dice la rubia

¿Qué quieres que piense Quinn? Aún estás casada- dice Marley

Tú crees que es porque quiero- dice la rubia- lo importante es que está situación pronto va a cambiar, hablé con Artie y me dijo que todo está prácticamente listo y en unos días voy a pedirle el divorcio a Rachel, tú sabes que es un proceso complicado y que tengo que protegernos

No quiero ser la otra Quinn- dice Marley- te amo pero estoy cansada de pedirte que luches por nuestra familia, por nosotras, siempre ha sido así y al parecer no va a cambiar

Mar, no me digas eso, tú sabes lo mucho que te amo y lo que significas para mí, no te rindas ahora que estamos tan cerca de nuestro final feliz- dice la rubia tomando el rostro de Marley entre sus manos

Quinn- dice Marley y algunas lágrimas caen por su rostro

No llores, me parte el alma verte así, Amor- dice la rubia y limpia sus lágrimas y después la besa con ternura y lentamente caen en la cama

Te amo, Mar, siempre te voy a amar- dice Quinn entre besos

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice Marley

Lentamente las chicas se quitan la ropa y Quinn se empeña en adornar el cuerpo de Marley a punta de besos y caricias, la ama y quiere demostrárselo una y otra vez. Pronto las chicas esta gimiendo de placer por el contacto de su piel y esa forma de hacer el amor que se ha vuelto única para ellas

Te amo, Preciosa, te amo, te amo- dice Quinn y siente que Marley llega al clímax llevándola a su propia sensación de placer

* * *

Después de lo que fue un infinidad de tiempo para Rachel, Quinn sabe de la casa acompañada por la mujer, la morena las ve compartir un abrazo que se ve muy intimo para su gusto, la chica se aleja de Quinn pero la rubia no la deja ir, en un movimiento ágil la acerca a su cuerpo y la besa repetidamente, minutos después la rubia se sube de nuevo al auto y desaparece en el horizonte

Rachel vuelve a su auto y se queda paralizada, no lo puede creer su esposa la engaña después de tres años de matrimonio, de un matrimonio que ella creía perfecto e indestructible, un matrimonio feliz, las lágrimas caen libremente por su rostro y nublan su visión, en el recuerdo de una familia feliz que ya no tiene

Como puede la morena regresa a casa, se da un baño, llora en la ducha y después se arregla para noche pues si algo que no quiere es que Quinn la vea débil

Brittany y Santana pasan por ella y la notan apagada pero no lo comentan pues suponen que tener un hijo te quita energías

Las chicas llegan al bar y de inmediato ven a Quinn allí

El ambiente esta genial- comenta Brittany

Sí, eso parece- dice Rachel sin sentirlo y mirando fijamente a Quinn mientras se acerca a ellas

Hola Chicas, ya tenemos mesa, es la doce- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y Brittany y Santana se dirigen hasta allá

Hola- dice Quinn y se inclina para darle un beso a su esposa pero se sorprende cuando le corre la cara

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta la rubia

No me toques- dice la morena entre dientes y con evidente enojo

Quinn la toma del brazo y con brusquedad se aleja de ella

Ven, vamos a hablar – dice Quinn y la morena la sigue de mala gana

¿Por qué no quieres que te toque o que te bese?- le reclama la rubia una vez llegan a un lugar más privado

Estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a dejar que me toques después de que estuviste con ella- dice Rachel

¿Ella?- pregunta Quinn como si nada

Sé que tienes una amante Quinn- dice la morena y sin querer las lágrimas caen por su rostro- así que si quieres besos y caricias lo mejor es que te vayas con tu zorra

No te permito que la insultes, tú no la conoces- dice la rubia en un tono amenazante, ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar su romance con Marley

Y todavía la defiendes, no crees que me has lastimado suficiente, cómo puedes hacerme esto… ¡Yo te amo, maldita sea, TE AMO QUINN! No pensante en Charlie mucho menos en mi, mira el daño que nos estás haciendo, cómo puedes ser tan cruel- dice entre lágrimas

No metas a Charlie en esto- dice Quinn

¡Puede que tú no pienses en nuestra familia pero yo sí!- dice Rachel y le repite con suavidad- ...yo sí

¿La amas?- le pregunta después de unos segundos de silencio

Sí, estoy enamorada de ella- responde Quinn con sinceridad

La morena siente que el corazón se le hace añicos y cada golpe es más fuerte que el anterior-¿entonces qué es lo que sientes por mi?- le exige una respuesta

Por favor Rachel, no seas dramática- dice la rubia como si fuera una conversación de todos los días para ocultar que en realidad no estaba segura de la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta

Que no sea dramática cuando de un día para otro descubro que nuestro matrimonio no es más que una ilusión…- dice la morena

Es duro ¿cierto?- dice Quinn- ver a la personas por lo que realmente son

Si estás tan enamorada de ella, ¿por qué continuas con esta farsa? ¿Por qué me haces el amor? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de mentir?- Rachel tiene tantas preguntas que no sabe ni por dónde empezar

Que quieres que te diga, eres buena en la cama- dice la rubia y no alcanza a reaccionar hasta que siente la cachetada

Vamos, te vas a perder el show y las chicas deben estar preguntándose donde estamos- dice Quinn después de darse unos segundo para componerse después de semejante golpe que recibió

¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Rachel mirandola fijamente- tú no eres la Quinn de quien me enamoré

La rubia no responde simplemente se da la vuelta y camina hasta que escucha

¿La niña es tuya?- pregunta Rachel con la voz entre cortada

Sí, es mi hija- dice Quinn

Quinn...- dice la morena y se acerca ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos pues necesitaba encontrar a esa rubia tierna de la que se enamoró, no a esta cruel versión de ella

La rubia la observa con frialdad y se aleja de Rachel

Te perdiste con la enana- dice Santana en tono sugerente

No quiero hablar Santana- dice Quinn

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Brittany

Nada- responde la rubia y sus amigas comparten una mirada curiosa es obvio para ellas que algo está pasando

Pasan algunos minutos y Rachel decide irse, ya la han humillado suficiente por un día cuando de repente escucha la voz de la rubia

_Tus besos saben tan amargos cuando te ensucias los labios con mentiras, con mentiras  
dices que te estoy haciendo daño, que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel  
nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel _– la rubia canta con ojos cerrados_  
de ti aprendió mi corazón, de ti aprendió mi corazón  
no me reproches que no sepa darte amor –_ Quinn mira fijamente a Rachel una vez cruzan miradas

_Me has enseñado tú, tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir, _- Brittany y Santana notan la tensión y que la canción es un mensaje para la morena_  
si alguna vez fui mala lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes cómo puedo ser así, si te estoy haciendo daño lo aprendí de ti _

_Me has enseñado tú, maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti _– la rubia parece enfadada sí misma_  
maldita la maestra y maldita la aprendiz, maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti _

_Me duelen tus caricias porque noto que tus manos son cristales rotos bajo mis pies  
dices que te estoy haciendo daño, que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel  
pero es que nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel _– la rubia no desprende su mirada de Rachel

_De ti aprendió mi corazón, de ti aprendió mi corazón  
no me reproches que no sepa darte amor - _ la morena tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunta Santana a su esposa

No tengo la menor idea- dice Brittany

_Me has enseñado tú, tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir _– Quinn baja del escenario y le canta directamente a su esposa, la rubia no puede controlar las lágrimas de ira, no puede contenerlas porque por fin está diciendo lo que siente, por fin se está desahogando_  
si alguna vez fui mala lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes cómo puedo ser así, si te estoy haciendo daño, niña, yo lo aprendí de ti  
me has enseñado tú, maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti  
maldita la maestra y maldita la aprendiz, maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo a ti... _

Las chicas comparten una mirada final y Quinn puede ver el temor en los ojos de Rachel, la verdad se empieza descubrir y ya no hay escapatoria para ninguna de las dos

* * *

**NA: Nueva historia y sé que debería enfocarme en terminar las otras (prometo que las estoy escribiendo, no las voy a descuidar, sólo estaba de vacaciones y ya regresé) pero esta idea me estaba rondando la cabeza. Cuéntenme que tal les parece y si debo continuarla o no.**

**Canción:**

**Alejandro Sanz- Aprendiz -(Youtube/ watch?v=j0rjF8pg65s)**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	2. Desde El Comienzo: Marley

**Nota de autor: **Este es un Fanfic en el cuál Quinn es intersexual o tiene un pene, como mejor les parezca, así que les recomiendo que si no les gusta este tipo de historia mejor dejen de leer

**Disclaimer: Ni **Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 2: Desde El Comienzo: Marley

Año 2010, primer día de junior year

Q, Sue te está buscando- dice Santana cuando se encuentra con la rubia en los pasillos del McKinley

La entrenadora Sylvester ¿para qué?- pregunta Quinn

Tú sabes que desde el primer día que pusiste un pie en este colegio ella te quiere en el equipo de porristas- dice la latina

Tú eres la capitana, seguro que no tienes nada que ver en esto- le pregunta

A mí me gustaría que estuvieras en el equipo pero no te voy a obligar- dice Santana

En realidad me interesa más unirme a New Directions- comenta Quinn

¿El coro? pero si son un grupo de perdedores- dice la latina con escepticismo

Finn también está allí, el mariscal de campo por si se te olvida- dice la rubia

Siempre me olvido de tu mejor amigo- dice la latina

Además lo importante San es que a mí me gusta cantar y bailar y por una vez quiero hacer algo para divertirme y no por complacer a los demás- dice la rubia distraída y sin darse cuenta choca con alguien

Perdón – dice la chica rápidamente

Fíjate por donde andas- dice Santana en tono amenazante

San- advierte Quinn

No te preocupes no pasa nada- dice la rubia y ve detenidamente el rostro de la chica, era hermosa

De verdad lo siento mucho a veces soy muy torpe- dice la chica

Se nota- comenta Santana

No le prestes atención, Santana es así con todo el mundo- dice la rubia- mi nombre es Quinn Fabray- se presenta

Marley Rose, un gusto conocerte- las chicas se dan la mano y la conexión es inmediata- Ehh… nos vemos

Sí claro- dice la rubia y le observa alejarse

Muévete que vamos tarde a clase- dice la latina sin percatarse de lo ocurrido entre las chicas pues estaba muy concentrada en ver a cierta rubia de ojos azules

* * *

Tres días después

Gracias por hacer esto conmigo- dice Quinn mientras ella y Santana caminan hacia el salón de coro

Todo por una amiga… aunque también tengo mis propias motivaciones- dice la latina al ver a Brittany allí pues la otra rubia estaba encantada con la idea de Quinn y decidió unirse al grupo de coro con ellas

Las chicas hacen su audición con la canción _Say a Little Pray_ y sorprenden a los demás miembros del club con sus voces y baile

Al final de la lección

Hola- dice Marley

Hola - responde Quinn con una sonrisa

Eso estuvo excelente- dice la chica

Gracias aunque por lo que he escuchado eres la mejor cantante del coro- dice la rubia

Yo diría que compañeros confían en mis capacidades- dice Marley

Debe haber una buena razón para ello- dice Quinn

Santana interrumpe su conversación- Q, nos vemos después Britt y yo tenemos algo que hacer- sus amigas se van sin decir más

Okay- dice la rubia

Tengo mucha hambre- dice Marley

Ya es hora de almorzar ¿por qué no vienes a la cafetería conmigo? Con eso nos conocemos mejor- dice Quinn

Me encantaría- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Así pasan alrededor de dos meses, en los que se crea una fuerte amistad aunque para las chicas era obvio que existía algo más entre ellas pero ninguna había tenido la valentía de dar el primer paso

En uno de los descansos en el colegio Quinn observaba a Marley con algunos de los gleeks y no podía evitar la sonrisa que salía de su rostro

Te tiene chorreando la baba- dice Finn

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunta la rubia como si nada

Obvio de Marley, no creas que no me he dado cuenta- dice el chico

¿Soy muy obvia?- le pregunta Quinn

No es eso, yo te conozco muy bien y a ella la miras de una forma especial- dice Finn

Me encanta Marley- le confiesa la rubia

¿Tú crees que tienes oportunidad?- le pregunta el chico con curiosidad

Con ella todo es especial y me muero por tenerla a mi lado- dice Quinn- yo sé que entre nosotras hay algo especial pero aún así no sé si quiera estar conmigo cuando sepa todo sobre mi, además de mis padres y mi doctor tú eres la única persona que lo sabe, sólo a ti te he confiado mi más grande secreto

Y siempre lo voy a guardar, recuerda amigos por siempre- dice Finn y los dos sonríen- sólo arriésgate

¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si son imaginaciones mías?- pregunta la rubia

Por la forma es que te está mirando no crea que sea así- dice Finn y Quinn voltea verla para ver su mirada y recibir una gran sonrisa de su parte

* * *

Marley y Quinn estaban tomando malteadas en Breadstix, las chicas estaban tomadas de la mano, Marley acariciaba suavemente la palma de la rubia con su pulgar y en un movimiento Quinn hace que entrelacen sus dedos

Estás hermosa- dice la rubia y Marley le regala una sonrisa

Con su otra mano la chica acaricia el rostro de Quinn quien cierra los ojos ante el contacto y una vez los abre nuevamente se aleja del contacto con Marley pues en el restaurante estaban dos personas que no esperaba encontrar allí, sus padres

Apenas si pudo ver el ceño fruncido de Marley, Judy y Quinn cruzaron miradas, era obvio que su madre había visto algo, Gracias a Dios Russell estaba distraído y no lo notó

Hola Quinnie- dice Judy una vez se acerca a la mesa de las chicas

Mamá, no me llames así por favor- dice la rubia avergonzada

A Marley no le importa- dice Judy pues ya conocía a la chica por las muchas veces que Quinn la ha llevado a su casa, ahora tenía dudas sobre la verdadera naturaleza de esa relación

Sí, por mi no te preocupes Quinn- dice la chica con una sonrisa

Judy el chofer nos está esperando- dice Russell cuando se acerca a su esposa- Quinn no te había visto- después mira a Marley- y tú eres… la amiga de mi hija

Marley Rose- dice la chica cansada de siempre tener que repetirle su nombre a pesar de las muchas veces que ha estado en la casa Fabray, si era sincera consigo misma a Marley no le caía muy bien Russell y la chica tenía sus razones

Judy, ¿nos vamos?- le pregunta- nos vemos en casa Quinn

La señora Fabray asiente- adiós chicas- llega temprano a casa

Mamá, Marley y yo tenemos planes- dice Quinn

Ya me escuchaste- dice Judy con autoridad

Adiós señores Fabray- dice Marley

Adiós – le responden a coro

Mar, lo siento- dice la rubia

No te preocupes- dice aunque Marley pues tenía toda la intención de confesar sus sentimientos esa noche

Una hora después Quinn llega a casa

Hola mamá- saluda la rubia al verla

Hola- dice Judy

¿Dónde está papá?- pregunta Quinn

Tuvo una reunión de última hora- dice Judy- vamos a tu habitación, tú y yo tenemos que hablar señorita

Un par de minutos después llegan a la habitación de la rubia y se sientan en la cama

¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunta Quinn

Tienes que alejarte de esa chica- dice Judy

¿De quién… Marley?- pregunta confundida

No te hagas que tú sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando- dice Judy- vi como se miraban y como se tocaban Quinn, fuiste muy descuidada si tu padre te hubiera visto no se qué habría pasado

Mamá… yo… yo la amo- confiesa la rubia y su madre respira profundamente

Quinn…- dice Judy- tú sabes lo que piensa Russell al respecto, no sé qué llegaría pasar si se entera y lo que más me importa es protegerte

Entonces no quieras cambiar quien soy, compréndelo –dice la rubia

No puedo controlar lo que siento por ella mamá, siempre he sentido atracción por las mujeres, no me gustan los hombres y algún día ustedes van a tener que aceptar eso- dice la rubia pues Russell le arreglaba citas con los hijos de algunos empresarios con los que tenía negocios y Quinn estaba harta de eso

Sé más cuidadosa por favor y recuerda que no puedes confiarle tu secreto a todo el mundo, no todo son apariencias para mí, no quiero que te lastimen- dice Judy antes de salir de la habitación

* * *

Una semana después

Marley era la última en cantar antes de finalizar la lección, la chica terminó de cantar en el salón de coro, la rubia la observaba encantada y al final una vez se han retirado sus demás compañeros le comenta- me encantas… digo me encantó como cantaste

Marley no lo piensa más, toma el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y la besa tiernamente- tú también me encantas

Mar, yo…- dice la rubia y se queda sin palabras pues no se esperaba eso

Me moría por besarte- dice Marley y la besa de nuevo, Quinn sonríe en el beso y lo profundiza, dando inicio a su relación con la chica

Un par de semanas después

Los padres de Quinn se habían ido de viaje y las chicas disponían de la casa Fabray a su antojo. Quinn estaba sentada en su cama mientras Marley estaba sobre su regazo y besaba sus labios como si no hubiera mañana

Mar… Mar- gime la rubia pues la chica empieza a moverse sensualmente sobre su regazo pues su miembro estaba respondiendo gustoso al estimulo

El pene de la rubia estaba erecto y Quinn estaba segura de que Marley podía sentirlo así que la rubia se desprende de sus labios

Mar… yo quiero que seas mi novia pero antes debes saber algo acerca de mí- dice Quinn

¿Hablas de lo que siento a través de tus pantalones?- pregunta Marley

Mar, yo soy diferente- dice la rubia

No me importa Quinn eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, me gustas como eres, me encantas, y sí quiero ser tu novia- dice Marley con una sonrisa y se besan de nuevo

Sin dejar de besarla, Marley se mueve un poco, desabrocha los pantalones de la rubia, baja el cierre y los bóxers liberando el miembro, lo observa un momento y continúan con la maratón de besos. De repente la rubia siente que Marley estimula su miembro con su mano y sus besos se vuelven más apasionados

Marleeey- gime la rubia pues lo que hacía su novia se sentía muy bien

Minutos después la rubia siente que llega al clímax y se queda sin aire por los besos de su chica

* * *

El siguiente fin de semana

Todo McKinley High estaba invitado a la fiesta de Puck pues estaba de cumpleaños y el chico era bien conocido por sus fiestas. Cuando Quinn llegó Marley ya estaba allí, no había lugares donde sentarse así que la rubia felicitó al cumpleañero y su novia se levantó de donde estaba para darle sus puesto y después sentarse en sus piernas, a nadie le pareció raro pues las chicas eran muy buenas amigas ante los ojos de los demás

Dos horas después

A esta fiesta no le cabe un alma más- dice Quinn

Sí, la verdad yo preferiría estar a solas contigo y besarte sin importar lo que piensen los demás- dice Marley pues ya eran novias pero la rubia debía mantener apariencias y ocultar su relación

Lo siento Mar, yo no quiero lastimarte pero sabes que debemos guardar el secreto- dice Quinn- si quieres nos vamos de la fiesta y pasamos un tiempo a solas

Vámonos- dice la chica

Minutos más tarde llegan a la casa de Marley pues su madre estaba visitando a su tía y llegaría hasta el lunes

Ven, Amor- dice Marley y la guía hasta su habitación

La chica le presta una pijama a la rubia, las dos se cambian y se arrunchan en la cama cómodamente

Te amo Quinn- dice Marley cuando cree que la rubia está dormida

Yo también te amo Mar- dice Quinn

La chica se voltea y la ve a los ojos, la rubia la besa con todo el amor del mundo y poco a poco ese beso escala en pasión, hasta llegar al desenfreno

Quinnnn- gime Marley contra sus labios

La rubia se ubica en medios de las piernas de la chica y sus cuerpos se mueven con ritmo pero la ropa les estorba

Hagamos el amor Quinn- dice Marley

Lo que tú quieras mi Amor- dice la rubia antes de darle otro beso

La ropa desaparece de sus cuerpos y se encuentran desnudas, para ambas era un momento especial a pues las dos eran vírgenes y tenían las oportunidad de compartir un momento tan especial con la persona que amaban

* * *

El lunes

¿Y esa sonrisa?- pregunta Finn al verla llegar al colegio

No es nada- dice la rubia sin dejar de sonreír

¿Algo me dice que tiene que ver con Marley? Quizá es la razón por la que se fueron de la fiesta tan temprano- dice el chico

No te voy a decir nada- dice Quinn con esa imborrable sonrisa

¿Pasaste a tercera base? Bien por ti Fabray- dice el chico y levanta su mano para chocarla con la de la rubia quien sólo voltea su cabeza en forma de negación

¿Mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Santana?- pregunta la rubia pues en el último par de semanas sus amigos estaban saliendo aunque Quinn no entendía muy bien porque lo hicieron en primer lugar

Me botó en la fiesta- dice Finn

¿Por qué? Yo pensé que todo iba bien- dice la rubia

Y así era pero debo reconocer era una relación de apariencia, por popularidad y al final entendimos que ninguno de los dos queríamos eso, es más, creo que Santana está enamorada de alguien más- dice Finn

Entonces supongo que fue la mejor decisión- dice Quinn

Así fue- dice el chico

* * *

Tres días después, cuarta clase, en el baño del segundo piso

Mar- dice Quinn después de cerciorarse que no había nadie más

Quinn- le responden y la rubia sonríe no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro

Amor, te extrañado tanto- dice Marley antes de besarla pues después de aquella noche les era casi imposible tener tiempo a solas

Yo no he dejado de pensar en ti Amor- dice Quinn - necesito tenerte otra vez

Quinn, tú y yo podemos pasar el próximo fin de semanas juntas- dice Marley emocionada

Amor, aún falta mucho tiempo para el fin de semana- dice la rubia

Lo sé pero tenemos tanto que hacer que antes es muy complicado- dice Marley y siente los labios de la rubia en su cuello

Quinnnn- gime suavemente y eso volvía loca a la rubia

Marley pone una de sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Quuinn, la rubia se mueve y genera una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos

Amoooor- dice la rubia

¿Trajiste condones?- pregunta Marley

Sí, mi Amor- dice la rubia

Quinn ya empecé a tomar anticonceptivos pero no está de más ser cuidadosas- dice la chica

La chica baja su pierna, mete las manos por debajo de su falta y se quita los panties mojados, al ver esto Quinn baja sus pantalones y ver y se pone el preservativo, las chicas vuelven a la posición anterior y después de algunos besos y caricias penetra a la chica que está entre ella y la pared

Quinnnnn- gime Marley y la rubia vuelve a besarla mientras se mueve dentro de ella

Te amo Preciosa- dice Quinn contra sus labios, Marley la toma del trasero y la impulsa ir más profundo

Algunos minutos después las chicas organizan su vestimenta y antes de salir del lugar comparten más besos

Te amo, te amo, te amo- dice Marley contra sus labios

Nos vemos en glee mi Amor, hoy voy a cantar y tú eres mi inspiración- dice la rubia

No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dice Marley- ahora vete que ya vamos tarde para la próxima clase- le sonríe

* * *

En la noche

Quinn estaba compartiendo una incómoda cena con sus padres

¿Quinn tienes novio?- pregunta Russell y la rubia traga saliva incómodamente

No papá, tú sabes que por ahora no estoy interesada en eso- dice Quinn

Tú eres muy bella y cualquier hombre estaría complacido de tenerte a su lado- le dice su padre y Judy sólo escucha sin intervenir

Tú sabes muy bien porque no quiero tener novio papá- dice la rubia con la voz débil pues si hay una persona a quien le teme y a quien no quiere defraudar es a él

Eso no debe importar, el próximo año te haces la cirugía y eso se soluciona- dice Russell aunque todos sabían que la opción de la cirugía era contraproducente para la salud de la rubia

Yo no me voy a arriesgar con la cirugía, es muy peligroso, tiene bajas probabilidades de éxito y yo podría morir en la camilla de un hospital, ¿es eso lo que quieres para mí? ¿Para tú hija?- pregunta Quinn con evidente dolor

Es tú mejor oportunidad, tú eres mi hija y no vas seguir siendo un fenómeno no lo voy a permitir, ¡No vas a ser la vergüenza de esta familia!- dice Russell enojado y se levanta de la mesa

Mamá- dice Quinn pues necesita su confort

Aún falta tiempo y voy a quitar esa idea de la cabeza de tu padre, yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase pero no lo provoques, déjame lidiar con esto a mi- dice Judy

* * *

En las siguientes semanas Russell siguió consiguiéndole citas y ni la rubia ni Marley se aguantaban esa situación, Quinn necesitaba solucionar ese problema

Marley y Quinn estaban desnudas en la cama de un hotel después de hacer el amor y precisamente estaban hablando del tema

Amor, no crees que es más fácil decirle a tu papá que estamos juntas- dice Marley

Tú sabes cómo es, si le digo que estoy contigo buscaría cualquier forma de alejarme de ti y yo no podría soportar eso- dice Quinn

Yo quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia y que nos amamos- dice la chica

Yo también mi Amor pero no es el momento- dice la rubia

¿Y cuándo va a ser el momento? Te amo Quinn. Yo no quiero presionarte pero no quiero ser tu secreto por siempre- dice Marley- entiendo que la situación con tu padre es complicada pero en algún momento tienes que afrontar esto y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo

Lo sé Amor, tú eres mi fortaleza- dice Quinn

* * *

Estoy harta de cumplir con los deseos de mi papá, hoy quiere que vaya otra cita cuando sabe perfectamente que no estoy interesada en salir con nadie- dice la rubia

Mucho menos cuando tienes novia- añade Finn

Necesito encontrar una formar de acabar con la presión de mi padre- dice la rubia y el chico se queda viéndola hasta que se le ocurre una idea

¿Y sí sales conmigo?- dice Finn y Quinn lo ve con incredulidad

Finn por favor, eres como un hermano para mí- dice la rubia

Precisamente por eso, yo soy soltero y te conozco mejor que nadie, sé que estás con Marley y de hecho creo que sería una buena excusa para verla más seguido- dice el chico

No es mala idea- dice Quinn después de pensarlo un poco

Entonces te acompaño a la clase _novia_- dice Finn

Al día siguiente todo McKinley High estaba enterado de la supuesta relación al igual que la novia de la rubia

Me puedes explicar ese rumor del que todos hablan- le exige Marley mientras caminan por el pasillo y todos voltean a verlas, la rubia reacciona rápidamente y la lleva hasta un salón desocupado

¿Cómo es eso que tú y Finn son novio?- le pregunta enojada

Mi Amor, déjame explicarte, Finn y yo tuvimos esta idea para que mi papá dejara de molestarme además voy a pasar más tiempo contigo- dice la rubia

Todo esto es una pantalla- dice Marley- ni siquiera me consultaste, no pensaste como me sentiría al enterarme por los pasillos que mi novia tiene novio

Tú sabes que Finn es mi mejor amigo y entre nosotros no hay nada más, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte- dice Quinn e intenta besarla pero su novia la esquiva

¿Si estamos en una relación por las decisiones las tomas tu sola?- dice Marley antes de irse

Poco después las cosas entre las chicas se arreglan pues empiezan disfrutar de los beneficios de aquella mentira. El problema es que después de un año las cosas no cambian y Marley está cansada de vivir a escondidas

Quinn despierta y siente la cabeza de su novia contra su pecho

¿En qué piensas?- pregunta la rubia mientras acaricia su cabellera

Te despertaste- dice Marley y cruzan miradas

Estabas pensando muy fuerte- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Marley se inclina para besarla pero el momento es interrumpido por el celular de la chica

No conteste- dice la rubia

Puede ser mi mamá- dice Marley pero no contesta al ver el nombre en la pantalla de su celular

¿Quién es?- pregunta Quinn

Es Jake – dice Marley sabiendo que eso no le iba a agradar a su novia

¿Por qué te llama ese tipo? -pregunta la rubia

Tenemos un proyecto de química juntos pero ahora no tengo cabeza para eso- dice Marley

¿Un proyecto de química?, yo sé lo que quiere pero no lo va a conseguir- dice Quinn bastante molesta- tú eres mi novia y te quiero lejos de él

Deja esos celos- dice Marley con seriedad, se levanta de la cama y pone una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo – además no es como si todos supieran que tú y yo tenemos una relación que va más allá de la amistad

Mi Amor tú sabes cuál es mi situación- dice la rubia aún desde la cama

El problema es que no haces nada para cambiarla, estoy cansada Quinn, aún me pregunto si va a haber algún momento en el que nuestra relación va a ser tu prioridad- dice Marley con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se viste

Amor no llores por favor- dice la rubia y limpia sus lágrimas

Al final de este año te vas a Nueva York y quizá lo mejor sea… termi...- dice Marley entre sollozos pero Quinn la interrumpe

No digas eso, te amo y yo sé con el tiempo todo va a estar bien- le ruega Quinn

Marley le da una sonrisa agridulce pues eso no era lo que quería escuchar, el tiempo ya había pasado y las cosas no habían cambiado- el tiempo por sí sólo no hace nada, los cambios los haces tú. Yo… yo te amo pero no puedo seguir así- termina de decir entre sollozos

Al escuchar esas palabras Quinn sabe que para recuperar a su novia necesita hacer algo radical pero aún no tiene el valor para enfrentar la ira de su padre y el qué dirán

Amor…- dice Quinn también con lágrimas, la chica regresa y le da un último beso

Sin más Marley se va dejándola sola en esa habitación de hotel que se había convertido en su nidito de amor

Horas después

Russell estaba de viaje así que no escuchó el llanto de hija quien no salió de su habitación en días

Quinn tienes que comer- dice Judy- no te puedes quedar toda la vida aquí

Tú no entiendes mamá- dice la rubia entre sollozos- yo la amo y sé que ella me ama, Marley es el amor de mi vida

Aún estás muy joven Quinnie- dice Judy mientras la abraza y le da confort- Marley fue tu primer amor pero ya vendrán otros, yo sé que esto te duele pero lo vas a superar con el tiempo lo harás

* * *

4 años después

Marley está poniéndose el último detalle de su aguar cuando siente la presencia de alguien tras ella y mira su reflejo en el espejo

Estás hermosa- le dice la rubia al oído y Marley siente que le tiemblan las piernas

Quinn- dice en un suspiro- no sabía que vendrías

Necesitaba verte- dice la rubia

Ya han pasado 4 años- dice Marley y voltea para que estén frente a frente

Y aún tiemblas con mi voz- dice Quinn y se acerca aún más

Marley sabe lo que va a pasar, su cuerpo reconoce los signos, sabe que eso está mal mucho más en ese día pero no hace nada para evitarlo

Minutos después de volver a compartir su cuerpos apasionadamente

Marley recoge su vestido de novia y se viste de nuevo al igual que la rubia

Aún estamos a tiempo- dice Marley mirándola a los ojos

¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Quinn

Todavía podemos ser felices juntas- dice la chica con la voz entre cortada

Lo siento- dice la rubia y son muchas más cosas que quedan sin decir

Soy una idiota- se recrimina a sí misma- por un momento creí que las cosas habían cambiado- dice Marley antes de salir de allí

Dos horas después Quinn está sentada junto a Finn en la recepción de la boda de Marley Rose y Jake Puckerman

Se fuerte Quinn- dice Finn pues era obvio que la rubia estaba sufriendo mientras los demás disfrutaban

Mi madre una vez me dijo, lo vas a superar y hoy sé con certeza que no lo he superado- dice la rubia

* * *

1 año después

Quinn estaba en una fiesta de coctel pues acababa de cerrar un gran negocio con varias disqueras para patrocinarlas y encontrar nuevos talentos. La rubia estaba acompañada de Santana y Brittany, las chicas se habían casado 3 meses atrás y aún se sentían como en luna de miel

Creo que este es el mejor negocio que has hecho- comenta Santana

Sí, le vas a brindar oportunidades a mucha gente- dice Brittany

¿Quinn no estabas buscando a Adrian Mercer?- pregunta la latina

Sí, ¿lo viste?- dice Quinn

Está en la barra- dice Brittany

La rubia camina entre la gente hasta que choca con alguien

Perdón, lo siento mucho- dice Quinn al ver que la chica había manchado su vestimenta con vino tinto

Esto es un desastre- dice la chica

Toma mi chaqueta- le ofrece la rubia y la chica se la pone- lo mejor es que me vaya a casa

De verdad lo siento, a veces no me doy cuenta por donde voy ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Yo soy Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia

Y yo soy Rachel… Rachel Berry- dice la morena

* * *

**NA: Esta historia ha tenido tanto como comentarios a favor como en contra. Lo que he decidido es probar con una historia diferente donde los personajes tengan matices más profundos. Y sí, va a haber drama pero eso lo sabían desde el resumen. Sé que este segundo capitulo se enfocó en Quinn y Marley (Marley volverá a aparecer en un futuro cercano) y eso era necesario para lo que tengo planeado pero desde el tercero tomará la ruta Faberry y con eso entenderán el porqué del título de la historia y los hechos que convellaron al primer capítulo.**

**Dejénme saber sus opiniones (lo bueno, lo malo) pero siempre con respeto.**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	3. Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos: Quinn

Capítulo 3: Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos: Quinn

La rubia camina entre la gente hasta que choca con alguien

Perdón, lo siento mucho- dice Quinn al ver que la chica había manchado su vestimenta con vino tinto

Esto es un desastre- dice la chica

Toma mi chaqueta- le ofrece la rubia y la chica se la pone

Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa- dice la chica

De verdad lo siento, a veces no me doy cuenta por donde voy ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Yo soy Quinn Fabray- dice la rubia

Y yo soy Rachel… Rachel Berry- dice la morena

Un gusto- dice la rubia y le da mano- siento que tengas que pagar por mi torpeza

No te preocupes eso le puede pasar a cualquiera- dice la morena- de todas formas ya me voy a casa, gracias por la chaqueta pero no la voy a necesitar

No, quédate con ella- dice Quinn- es más yo misma te llevo a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer

Quinn ¿cierto?- dice no muy segura de recordar el nombre correctamente- gracias por la preocupación pero yo puedo llegar a mi casa por mis propios medios

De verdad lo siento mucho- dice la rubia

Adiós Quinn- dice la morena

Adiós Rachel- dice la rubia y la observa por unos segundos hasta que desaparece en la multitud no sabía por qué esa chica le generaba tanta curiosidad

* * *

Dos días después en la Corporación Fabray, en la oficina de Quinn Fabray, vicepresidenta

Buenos días señorita Fabray- dice Carl el jefe de personal

Buenos días Carl- dice la rubia- dime ¿ya encontraste a mi nuevo asistente?

Aún estamos haciendo entrevistas señorita, no hemos encontrado la persona idónea para el trabajo- dice Carl

Infórmame tan pronto esa situación cambie, necesito una asistente personal de inmediato- dice Quinn

Sí, señorita Fabray, ¿algo más?- pregunta Carl

No en el momento Carl, gracias- dice la rubia y el jefe de personal deja su oficina

Tres horas después

La rubia estaba llena de trabajo pero no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa más que en Rachel Berry

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza?- dice Quinn en voz alta, un par de minutos después llama a su secretario

Joe ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?

Dígame señorita Fabray

Necesito que encuentres a Rachel Berry y le envíes un ramo de gardenias blancas de mi parte y - dice Quinn y Joe la observa con extrañez pero no dice nada

¿Cómo puedo identificarla?- dice Joe

Estuvo en la fiesta coctel hace dos, supongo que debe estar en la lista de invitados- dice la rubia- Joe olvida todo lo que tengas que hacer, enfócate en esto

Entendido- dice

Dos horas después Joe le informa que cumplió a cabo sus órdenes y pocos minutos después recibe una llamada

Hola Quinn, hablas con Rachel- dice la morena

Hola Rachel- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- ¿cómo estás?

Muy bien- dice la morena- gracias por las flores están hermosas, aprecio el gesto aunque no tienes que disculparte más

Quería hacerlo- dice Quinn

Sabes, tengo una pregunta cómo supiste cuáles son mis flores favoritas- dice Rachel

No lo sabía, las gardenias blancas son mis flores favoritas- dice la rubia

Al parecer tenemos algo en común- dice la morena y Quinn puede escuchar su sonrisa

¿Te gustaría tomar un café en estos días?- la rubia se arma de valor y le pregunta

Sí claro, este viernes sería perfecto- dice Rachel

El resto de la conversión es acerca de ese encuentro y la rubia no podía estar más contenta de que las cosas se hubieran dado tan bien

El viernes

Hola –Rachel apenas ve a la rubia- me estuviste esperando mucho tiempo

No sólo fueron 10 minutos no te preocupes- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Estaba en la oficina y me demoré más de lo que pensaba- dice la morena

¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?- pregunta la rubia

Soy asistente personal – dice Rachel- ni te pregunto qué haces por qué el apellido Fabray no pasa desapercibido

Si ves, ya tienes ventaja, sabes mucho de mí, me gustaría conocerte mejor y por qué no ser amigas- dice Quinn

Y todo empezó por una copa de vino derramada- dice la morena

Hey… ya te pedí disculpas- dice la rubia

Y estás disculpada- dice Rachel

Las chicas continúan conversando y la conexión que Quinn siente con la morena es increíble, de inmediato sale que Rachel es especial, lo que más quería la rubia era que Rachel se sintiera tan bien como ella

Quinn y Rachel llegan a casa de la morena, algo tomadas entre risas

La pasé muy bien hoy- dice Rachel

Yo no me había divertido así en mucho tiempo- dice la rubia y cruzan miradas- gracias

Quinn no puede evitar mirar a los labios de la morena pero contiene sus deseos y le da un beso en la mejilla, un beso que definitivamente duró mucho más de lo debido

Sus rostros se mueven un poco y en segundos comparten su primer beso, empiezan un poco descoordinado pero sus lenguas pronto en encuentran el ritmo correcto

Sin desprenderse del beso Rachel toma la rubia de la blusa y hace que entren a la casa, tropiezan con todos los muebles de la sala hasta llegar a la habitación de la morena, con el apuro y el deseo ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando cayeron a la cama

Quinn besa el cuello de Rachel mientras sus cuerpos se rozan, la erección de la rubia se hacía cada vez más evidente

Rachel yo… soy diferente- dice Quinn pero es interrumpida

Shhh, no hables- dice la morena- quiero sentirte

La rubia desnuda a Rachel y la morena hace lo mismo, por un momento ve el miembro erecto de la rubia y en vez de cuestionarla o decir algo simplemente la besa

Quinn sonríe y al no encontrar ninguna oposición, la rubia continúa con lo que venía haciendo y acaricia los senos de la morena, después sus manos viaja al centro de la morena y estimula su clítoris

Ahhhhh- gime Rachel

Quinn quería que el preámbulo durara un poco más pero _su_ situación no daba espera. La rubia toma su miembro y con el estimula el clítoris de la morena

¿Segura?- pregunta la rubia y Rachel asiente

Las chicas se besan de nuevo y lentamente Quinn la penetra pero no se mueve inmediatamente para que la morena se ajuste a su tamaño

Rach ahhhh- gime la rubia una vez encuentran un ritmo satisfactorio para ambas

La morena tenía los ojos cerrados en éxtasis

Rachel- dice Quinn y la morena conecta sus ojos con los de la rubia pero su esfuerzo dura poco al sentir un fuerte orgasmo y aferrarse más a Quinn, lo que motiva más a la rubia quien sigue con sus movimientos

Quinn se siente complacida al escuchar los gemidos de la morena una y otra vez, cuando la rubia se siente cerca del clímax besa a Rachel y se viene dentro de ella

Los labios de la morena son su nueva adicción, la rubia se recuesta a su lado no sin antes darle unos cuantos besos más, Quinn pone un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y así se quedan dormidas

La mañana siguiente

Quinn es la primera en despertar y sonríe al recodar la espectacular noche que pasó con la morena. La rubia intenta despertarla besos tiernos con besos tiernos en su cuello

Ummm- dice Rachel mientras despierta- buenos días

Buenos días- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y se besan

La morena utiliza su pierna para acercar a la rubia a su cuerpo para después dejar algunos besos en su cuello

Rachel- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y hace que la morena quede encima de ella

La morena se mueve sensualmente sobre su regazo y Quinn aprovecha para acariciar su cuerpo

Ven- dice Quinn y Rachel toma su miembro y lo acomoda en su entrada hasta que vuelven a ser una otra vez

La rubia se entretiene masajeando los senos de la morena y después la toma de las caderas para impulsar sus movimientos y así llegar al clímax nuevamente

La morena cierra los ojos al sentir un orgasmo y Quinn la sigue rápidamente

En un movimiento que toma por sorpresa a la morena, Rachel se encuentra de nuevo recostada en la cama

Eres insaciable- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y justo cuando se iban a besar de nuevo suena el celular de la rubia

Noooo, lo olvidé- se queja Quinn

¿Quién es?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Mi mamá- dice la rubia- lo siento debo contestar

Sin muchas ganas Quinn se separa de Rachel

_Hola- dice la rubia_

_Sí ya sé qué hora es _

_Dile a papá que en una hora estoy allá_

_Yo sé lo importante que es este día para ustedes por eso ya voy para allá_

_Sólo dormí de más, no te preocupes_

_Ya nos vemos- _escucha la morena

La rubia cuelga

Supongo que te vas- dice Rachel

Sí, lo siento- dice Quinn y le da un beso- ¿nos vemos mañana?

¿Quieres verme mañana?- pregunta la morena en un tono seductor

Por mí no me iba- dice Quinn y la besa- ¿Qué dices?- la rubia de verdad quería volverla a ver

Está bien-dice la morena contra sus labios

Entonces paso por ti a las 5, ponte ropa abrigada- dice Quinn y empieza a vestirse

¿Me pasas esa bata?- pregunta Rachel

No- dice la rubia con una sonrisa pues estaba disfrutando la vista

Pásamela- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y la rubia la obedece

Rachel acompaña a la Quinn hasta puerta donde comparten más besos

Vas a llegar tarde- dice la morena contra sus labios

Lo sé- dice La rubia- hasta mañana

Hasta mañana- dice Rachel y cierra la puerta principal tras la salida de Quinn

El domingo disfrutan de patinaje sobre hielo con una pista reservada sólo para ellas, hay caricias y besos, duermen juntas sin que nada más pase pero para Rachel eso es más íntimo a que si estuvieran teniendo relaciones sexuales

* * *

Dos semanas después en la oficina de Quinn

Dígame señorita Fabray- dice Carl

Yo sé que hubo un proceso arduo para escoger a mi asistente- dice Quinn- pero Anita no es eficiente así que necesito que contraten a otra persona, no quiero que despidas a Anita ponla en otro cargo

Como diga señorita- dice Carl- ya mismo me pongo en eso

Rachel y Quinn continúan saliendo por dos semanas más pero ninguna le pone una etiqueta a su relación, las cosas iban muy bien para ambas y no veían la necesidad de apresurar las cosas

Las chicas llegan al edificio de la rubia tomadas de la mano después de pasar el día juntas

Hola Martin- la rubia saluda al guardia de seguridad

Buenas noches señorita Fabray- dice Martin

Martin, tú sabes que me puedes llamar Quinn- dice la rubia- y ella es Rachel

Buenas noches señorita- la saluda

Buenas noches- dice Rachel

Martin, Rachel puede venir aquí cuando quiera- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y sorprende a la morena

Entendido- dice Martin

Buenas noches Martin- dice la rubia

Lo mismo para ustedes- dice Martin

Las chicas suben al ascensor y la rubia abraza a la morena antes de darle un beso, la morena acorrala a Quinn contra una de las paredes pero pronto Quinn toma el control y reversa los papeles, toma a Rachel de los muslos y ubica sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, la morena la besa apasionadamente hasta que siente que el ascensor se detiene

La rubia hace uso de su fuerza y así como están entran a su apartamento y se ubican en el sofá más cercano

La morena sobre el regazo de Quinn, se quita la blusa y se mueve sensualmente para la rubia quien no pierde el tiempo y sus labios y manos se degustan con los senos de Rachel

Me encantas- dice Quinn

¿Sí? ¿Cuánto?- pregunta la morena en ese tono de voz que la enloquecía

Muchísimo, no te imaginas el efecto que tienes en mí- dice la rubia

Desnúdate- le dice Rachel al oído y Quinn la obedece

La rubia vuelve a sentarse en el sofá observando cada movimiento de la morena que se desnudaba lentamente para su placer

Quinn sonríe cuando Rachel se sienta sobre su regazo nuevamente y pronto comparten de nuevo sus cuerpos

Una hora después

Rach- dice Quinn al ver que la morena se estaba quedando dormida

Ummm- murmura la morena

Vamos a dormir a la cama- dice la rubia mientras acaricia su rostro

Nooo, estoy muy cómoda aquí- dice Rachel justo después de darle un beso y un abrazo que une sus cuerpos aún más

Eso dices ahora pero mañana es día de trabajo y necesitas descansar bien- dice Quinn y se levanta del sofá

No quiero levantarme- se queja la morena

Entonces déjame hacer el trabajo a mí- dice la rubia y de un momento a otro Rachel siente fuertes brazos alrededor suyo que la cargan al estilo de los recién casados

Tienes mucha fuerza- le dice la morena al oído

Eso ya lo sabías- dice Quinn con un guiño, inclina un poco su rostro y besa a la morena, con delicadeza la recuesta en la cama

La mañana siguiente

Rachel se despedía de la rubia pues ya era hora de ir a trabajar

¿Almorzamos juntas?- pregunta Quinn

No, hoy puedo, estoy llena de trabajo- dice Rachel

Entonces mañana- sugiere la rubia

Quinn voy a estar muy, muy ocupada esta semana- dice la morena

No quiero pasar tanto tiempo sin verte- dice Quinn y la morena la abraza por el cuello

Yo tampoco- dice Rachel y le da un beso que se torna cada vez más y más apasionado

Sin que Quinn se dé cuenta la morena abre la puerta pues ya se le estaba haciendo tarde

Me tengo que ir- dice Rachel entre besos

Ujummm- dice la rubia sin separarse de sus labios

¿Quinn?- dice una tercera voz y las chicas se separan de inmediato

Mamá… hola- dice la rubia con algo de nerviosismo

Hay un silencio incomodo hasta que Judy dice- ¿esos son los modales que te enseñé? ¿No nos vas a presentar?

Mamá, ella es Rachel… una amiga- dice Quinn con un tono de duda- y Rachel te presento a mi mamá Judy Fabray

Un gusto conocerla- dice Rachel con cordialidad pero después le lanza una mirada inquisitiva a Quinn, una mirada que no pasa desapercibida para Judy

Lo mismo digo- dice Judy

Ehh, yo me voy, las dejo hablar, adiós- dice Rachel

Te llamo después- dice Quinn y la morena se va sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada era obvio que Rachel estaba molesta por algo pero la rubia no sabía por qué

¿Juguetito nuevo Quinn?- pregunta Judy- ¿espero que esta vez seas más cuidadosa?

Con Rachel es diferente- dice la rubia con sinceridad

Diferente como con esa chica… cómo se llamaba... Marley- dice Judy y a cómo la cara de la rubia se transforma

¿Por qué tienes que recordármela?- pregunta Quinn mirando a los ojos de su madre- por fin estoy intentando rehacer mi vida personal con alguien y tú pronuncias su nombre

¿Todavía te duele?- dice Judy confundida

Marley fue mi primer amor- dice la rubia

¿Estás enamorada de Rachel?- pregunta Judy

No tengo muy claro lo que siento por ella pero sé que la quiero en mi vida- dice Quinn

¡Ay Quinn!- dice Judy- espero que no te equivoques otra vez, yo te he cubierto la espalda con tu padre pero tú ya eres una adulta que debe tener en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, primero fue con ESA chica y después con todas las aventuritas que has tenido

Ya te dije que Rachel es diferente, ella no es una aventura para mí- dice la rubia con seriedad

De todas formas lo mejor es que tu padre no se entere- dice Judy- tú sabes que su salud se ha deteriorado

¡Y entonces qué!, ¿nunca voy a poder hacer mi vida por pensar en el bienestar de mi papá?- pregunta Quinn

Quinn yo no te prohíbo que salgas con quien quieras, sólo te pido que seas _discreta_- dice Judy- además está situación sólo va a continuar unos meses más, de hecho lo que te quiero decir es que hablé con Russell y está considerando renunciar, y a pesar de todo lo que te diga y todo lo que tu creas de él, tú eres su mayor orgullo y quiere que ocupes su puesto como presidente de la corporación Fabray y nuestras empresa asociadas

¿En serio?- pregunta Quinn- ¿mi papá está orgulloso de mi?- dice con la voz entre cortada pues nunca en su vida pensó escuchar eso

Así es- dice Judy- quizá él no lo demuestra pero confía en ti más que en nadie, yo no te voy a decir que hacer, sólo piensa muy bien lo que haces

* * *

Dos días después

Rach contesta el teléfono- dice Quinn por enésima vez al buzón de voz, la rubia estaba frustrada sin saber nada de la morena y se le estaban acabando las opciones así que una vez sale del trabajo va a casa de la morena quien se sorprende una vez abre la puerta

¿Quinn?- dice Rachel pero no deja pasar a la rubia

Hola Rach- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y se inclina para besarla pero la morena la esquiva

Quinn frunce el ceño y dice- llevo dos días llamándote, por qué no me contestas

Te dije que iba a estar muy ocupada- dice Rachel, la puerta se abre un poco más y la rubia puede ver a un hombre allí

Rachel ven, te estás perdiendo la mejor parte- le dice el chico

Ya sé por qué no tienes tiempo para mí, sabes qué, no me expliques nada- dice Quinn se y va sin mirar atrás

¡Quinn!- dice Rachel pero la rubia ni la determina

La rubia llega a casa e intenta hacer algo de trabajo pero en un momento de ira bota todo lo que estaba encima de su escritorio al piso, también recibe algunas llamadas de la morena pero esta vez es ella quien no contesta

* * *

Una semana después

Quinn estaba a punto de dejar su orgullo a un lado y llamar a Rachel, le estaba afectando pasar tanto tiempo sin ella pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Carl

Señorita Fabray- dice Carl- ya tenemos a su nueva asistente, Rachel Berry- la hace pasar y de inmediato las dos cruzan miradas

Déjanos solas Carl- dice Quinn

Sí, señorita – le responde antes de salir de la oficina

No sabía que iba a trabajar contigo- dice Rachel

No me dijiste que estabas buscando trabajo o que querías ibas trabajar aquí- dice Quinn

No era algo seguro y tampoco quería que me ayudaras, me gusta lograr las cosas por mis propios medios- dice la morena- pero no te preocupes no pasa nada, aún no he firmado el contrato y mejor es que…

No- dice Quinn- no te vayas, si llegaste hasta aquí es porque tienes todos los requisitos, yo creo que podemos dejar de lado lo personal y trabajar juntas

En realidad no creo que eso funcione- dice Rachel

Al menos quédate mientras conseguimos a alguien más- dice la rubia

Está bien- dice la morena

Dos días después las cosas no habían cambiado y todas sus conversiones eran a nivel laboral y con un tono muy formal, ambas estaban evadiendo su realidad pero las cosas cambian con la visita de alguien inesperado

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la oficina de la morena hablando sobre la agenda de la rubia cuando de repente en alguien más y se escucha

Quinn _fucking_ Fabray- dice la latina

¡San!- dice la rubia y sale corriendo tras su mejor amiga, la toma de la cintura y le da algunas vueltas

Santana nota una extraña expresión en el rostro de la chica desconocida pero no lo comenta todavía

Ven, tienes que contármelo todo- dice Quinn y toma a su amiga de la mano hasta su escritorio y esta vez Quinn nota que Rachel observa sus muestras de afecto con el ceño fruncido

¿Me puedo retirar?- pregunta la morena

Sí, Rachel – dice la rubia y en unos segundos la morena desaparece de su vista

Ey ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? Me vio raro- pregunta Santana al ver que Rachel se retira

¿Qué? Son ideas tuyas- dice la rubia aunque sabe que eso no es cierto

No te preocupes, mejor cuéntame con te fue en la luna de miel- dice Quinn- y dónde está Brittany

Britt viene en un rato- dice Santana- tengo tanto que contarte

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo

Quinn decide dar el primer paso para entablar una conversación con la morena

¿Rachel pedimos algo de comer?- pregunta la rubia

Lo siento, voy a comer con un amigo- dice la morena

Ah, un amigo, ya…- dice Quinn evidentemente molesta

Nos vemos después- dice Rachel

45 minutos después

La morena regresa a la oficina con su amigo, Quinn los puede escuchar como un murmullo desde su oficina, era la misma voz de aquella noche, disimuladamente la rubia se acerca un poco para escucharlos mejor

Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa estos días- dice el chico

No te preocupes Kurt para eso son los mejores amigos- dice Rachel

Ahora sí cuéntame que pasa- dice Kurt- te he notado extraña en estos días pero no quise presionarte a que me lo contaras pero ya me voy y quiero saberlo todo, supongo que tiene que ver con la chica con estás saliendo

Estaba- lo corrige

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Kurt

Me molesté con ella por algo que dijo- dice Rachel y la rubia frunce el ceño pues no sabía a qué se refería- por eso no quería hablar con ella y la noche que tú llegaste te escuchó y no sé qué habrá pensado, intenté hablar con ella pero me evadió y ahora para colmo estamos trabajando juntas

Pero es temporal no- dice Kurt

Sí pero... me hace daño tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos- dice Rachel- yo no pensé que esto me fuera a pasar Kurt

Rachel- dice Kurt con ternura- te estás enamorando

Rach- murmura Quinn

No sabes los celos que me dan al pensar que puede estar con alguien más, hoy la vi con alguien y me dolió Kurt… no sé si tienen algo o qué sé yo pero en ese momento no sabía que pensar o que hacer- dice la morena y a Quinn se le ocurre algo

La morena y Kurt siguen hablando pero Quinn ya tiene información más que suficiente

Un par de horas más tarde

Rachel necesito que reserves el restaurante más lujoso de Nueva York para hoy- dice Quinn- diles que no importa el precio quiero el lugar para mí y mi acompañante

¿Quién? Tu _amiguita_- dice Rachel

Mi mejor amiga- le aclara- tú sólo encárgate de hacer la reservación- dice la rubia

Sí, no hay problema- dice la morena entre dientes

A eso de las 6 de la tarde la morena llega casa y encuentra un paquete en la puerta principal, lo abre y encuentra un hermoso vestido negro y una nota que dice- en una hora paso por ti

Una hora después aparece una limosina que la recoge y la lleva a aquel restaurante que ella misma se había encargado de reservar

Quinn- dice la morena al ver a la rubia sosteniendo gardenia blanca en medio del lugar que estaba hermosamente decorado

Hola- dice la rubia

Lo tenías todo planeado- dice Rachel

Sí, quería darte una sorpresa- dice la rubia

Lo lograste- dice la morena mientras se acerca a ella

Sin mucho más que decir Quinn se inclina y besa con mucha ternura

Quinn…- dice Rachel

No quiero seguir peleando contigo- dice la rubia y acaricia su rostro- no sabes la falta que me haces

Yo también te extraño- dice la morena y se besan de nuevo

Sé que te molestaste conmigo pero nunca supe por qué- dice Quinn

No quiero hablarlo- dice Rachel

Rach- insiste la rubia

Le dijiste a tu mamá que yo sólo era una amiga cuando yo sentía que éramos mucho más que eso- dice la morena

Lo somos y lo siento si te lastimé con mis palabras- dice Quinn

Dime por qué no querías hablar conmigo- pregunta Rachel

Pensé que estabas con alguien más esa noche- dice la rubia

Es mi mejor amigo Kurt pero tú te fuiste de ahí hasta de explicarte cualquier cosa- dice la morena

Eso no vuelve a pasar- dice Quinn- de ahora en adelante vamos a escucharnos más, en realidad no quiero tener problemas con mi novia, ¿eso si me aceptas?

Por supuesto que sí- dice Rachel con una sonrisa y esta vez comparten un beso más apasionado

Ven, que la comida se va a enfriar- dice la rubia quien la abraza por la espalda y así se van caminando hasta la mesa

Las chicas se van caminado tomadas de la mano hasta la casa de la rubia pues no vivía muy lejos del restaurante

Dos horas después

Quinnnnnn- gime la morena con sus manos aferradas al trasero de la rubia ayudándola a impulsarse

La rubia esta entretenida besando su cuello mientras la penetra una y otra vez

Te quiero- dice Quinn y la morena le responde con un beso intenso

En madrugada Quinn duerme profundamente con Rachel entre sus brazos, la morena como puede sale del abrazo, toma su celular, va hasta la sala y envía un mensaje que borra inmediatamente después

_Gracias por tu ayuda Kurt, tú idea fue la mejor, hoy nos ganamos un Oscar a la mejor actuación. Tengo a Quinn Fabray justo donde la necesito_

La morena vuelve a la habitación y como si la rubia sintiera su presencia se aferra a ella de nuevo sin percatarse de la momentánea ausencia de la morena

* * *

**NA: El próximo capítulo va estar enfocado en Rachel y sus motivaciones, y su perspectiva de lo que pasó en este capítulo con eso van a entender mejor a su personaje en esta historia.**

**Déjenme saber sus opiniones (lo bueno, lo malo) pero siempre con respeto.**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	4. EL Motivo: Rachel

Capítulo 4: El Motivo: Rachel

Todo salió de acuerdo al plan desde el incidente con la copa de vino y el no tan accidental choque con Quinn Fabray, la cita había estado perfecta aunque no había planeado pasar la noche con Quinn y descubrir el secreto de la rubia, vender esa información podría darle mucho dinero pero eso no era lo que quería, Rachel quería ver en la ruina a la familia Fabray y que mejor forma de hacerlo que a través del link más débil, Quinn Fabray, la morena había investigado lo suficiente para saber todo sobre ella y utilizarlo a su favor

Kurt, Quinn Fabray me invitó a salir- dice Rachel una vez se reúne con su mejor amigo y cómplice

¡¿Qué?!Eso excelente pero cuéntame cómo paso- dice el chico

Tú sabes lo que pasó en la fiesta, después me mando gardenias y me llamó, tuvimos nuestra primera cita ayer- dice la morena

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta Kurt

Mejor de lo que esperaba- dice Rachel

¿Cayó?- pregunta el chico

No te puedo decir eso con certeza pero el sexo es la mejor arma, además tenemos una cita mañana- dice la morena

Pronto la vas a conquistar y vamos a tener acceso a la información que necesitamos para hacerlos caer- dice Kurt

Así será- dice Rachel con seguridad

¿Qué vas a hacer en la noche? Deberíamos planear como vamos a proceder- dice el chico

Hoy voy a ver a Brody- dice la morena- quiero distraerme un rato

Tienes que alejarte de él, no quiero que tu aventurita con el desnudista arruine todo lo que hemos planeado- dice Kurt

Brody no es un desnudista- dice Rachel

Entonces por que vive semidesnudo todo el tiempo- dice Kurt- lo mejor es que lo saques de tu vida con eso no nos arriesgamos

Está bien- dice la morena- hoy término mi relación

Dos semanas después

Ya tuve la entrevista en la corporación Fabray, tú sabes que estoy sobre calificada y voy a conseguir ser la asistente de Quinn en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dice Rachel

¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?- pregunta Kurt mientras siguen viendo Moulin Rouge

Pues bien- dice Rachel

¿Qué pasó?- pregunta el chico

Me negó ante su madre y me molesté con ella- dice la morena

¡Rachel!- se queja Kurt

Mi relación con ella tiene que avanzar de alguna manera, no creas que me acuesto con ella por diversión, ya es hora de que seamos novias- se defiende Rachel- yo sólo le puse algo de presión al asunto

Sólo espero que te funcione la estrategia además nunca te he escuchado quejándote por tener relaciones con ella- dice el chico

Que sea buena en la cama no quiere decir que yo quiera una relación con ella- dice la morena

Como digas- dice Kurt y continúan viendo la película hasta que escucha que alguien toca la puerta

_¿Quinn?- dice Rachel pero no deja pasar a la rubia_

_Hola Rach- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y se inclina para besarla pero la morena la esquiva_

_Quinn frunce el ceño y dice- llevo dos días llamándote, por qué no me contestas_

_Te dije que iba a estar muy ocupada- dice Rachel, la puerta se abre un poco más y la rubia puede ver a un hombre allí_

_Rachel ven, te estás perdiendo la mejor parte- le dice el chico_

_Ya sé por qué no tienes tiempo para mí, sabes qué, no me expliques nada- dice Quinn se y va sin mirar atrás_

_¡Quinn!- dice Rachel pero la rubia ni la determina_

Por qué no te quedaste con la boca cerrada- pregunta Rachel

¿Quién era?- pregunta Kurt

Quinn- dice la morena- tienes que ayudarme a solucionar esto

Días después

_Gracias por tu ayuda Kurt, tú idea fue la mejor, hoy nos ganamos un Oscar a la mejor actuación. Tengo a Quinn Fabray justo donde la necesito_

La morena vuelve a la habitación y como si la rubia sintiera su presencia se aferra a ella de nuevo sin percatarse de la momentánea ausencia de la morena

Al día siguiente

Te fue muy bien anoche- dice Kurt

Por supuesto- dice Rachel- hasta ahora todo va como lo planeamos, voy a seguir acercándome a ella, ganarme su confianza así cuando llegue a la presidencia de la corporación Fabray tendré acceso a la bóveda principal y a las pruebas que los van a destruir

Russel Fabray que pagar por lo que ha hecho, todavía hay gente que se está muriendo por su culpa- dice Kurt

Sí cerramos los laboratorios PORMULI, esa corporación se cae- dice Rachel gente como tu padre y mi abuelo murieron creyendo que esa medicina los ayudaría con sus enfermedades cuando todo lo que hizo fue matarlos más rápido

Lo peor es que nadie se atreve a denunciar y sí lo hacen, los callan a las malas, ten mucho cuidado- le dice con preocupación- dice el chico

Llevamos años planeando esto, no me voy a equivocar ahora y si Quinn Fabray es el medio para eso voy a sacarle todo el provecho a esa _relación _– dice Rachel con curiosidad

* * *

Buenos días Preciosa- dice Quinn una vez llega a la oficina y se encuentra con su novia, la rubia morena voltea, la abraza y la besa- por dos felices meses de noviazgo

Gracias Quinn, el collar está hermoso- dice Rachel al ver el collar con un dije de diamante en forma de estrella - me encantan las estrellas

Lo tengo presente además es una linda metáfora porque tú das luz a mi vida- dice Quinn y se besan de nuevo, para ambas era claro que los sentimientos de la rubia se hacen más y más fuertes con el paso de tiempo

Yo también tengo un regalo para ti- dice Rachel y le da un regalo

¿Qué es?- pregunta la rubia

Ábrelo- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Quinn rasga el papel y abre lo que parece un álbum de fotos de ella con su novia- eso es increíble no sabía que nos habíamos tomado tantas fotos- le sonríe

Y aún faltan más por tomar- dice Rachel y le muestra las páginas en blanco, dándole un mensaje

Excelente regalo Preciosa, nuestras memorias- dice Quinn

Pero ahí no se queda todo- dice la morena y le muestra una caja, la rubia la abre y saca unas esposas

Rae…- dice Quinn

La morena se acerca a su oído y le susurra sensualmente- estas son para que las usemos cuando quieras- la rubia de inmediato reclama sus labios

Preciosa esta noche vamos a celebrar- dice Quinn- vamos a estar en una de las mejores discotecas de la ciudad

Me encanta la idea pero estás segura- le pregunta Rachel

Yo sé que no estás muy cómoda con que nuestra relación sea un secreto- dice Quinn

Quinn, yo entiendo- dice la morena- sé que no es fácil para ti y más con lo de tu padre

Eso dices ahora pero después las cosas pueden cambiar- dice la rubia- y esta vez no voy a permitir que eso destruya nuestra relación

Quinn, de qué hablas- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

No te preocupes, lo importante es que tú has dado algunos pasos y que yo debo dar los míos, ha sido agradable conocer a tus amigos y hablar con tus padres aunque sea por teléfono- dice la rubia con una sonrisa- Preciosa yo quiero que conozcas a mis mejores amigas y quiero presentarte como mi novia, sé que no es mucho pero estoy dando pasos en la dirección correcta

Eres adorable- dice la morena mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su rostro- quiero que sepas que aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo

* * *

En la noche

Estás hermosa- dice Quinn mientras camina hacia la entrada del club que tenía una larga fila pero obviamente Quinn Fabray era VIP

Yo sé que te encanta este vestido, me lo puse para ti- dice Rachel

Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de no habernos quedado celebrando en casa- dice la rubia y la morena se inclina a besarla pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta que están en público

Preciosa cuando estemos adentro de la disco puedes besarme todo lo que tú quieras- dice Quinn

¿Y si nos ven?- pregunta Rachel

Aquí nadie va a decir nada, tenlo por seguro- dice la rubia y era obvio que había estado allí más de una vez- Rae, las chicas ya están aquí, vamos a su mesa

Hola Quinn- dice una emocionada Brittany y la abraza, Santana también la saluda pero no con tanta efusividad pues estaba más concentrada observando a Rachel

Hola chicas- dice la rubia quien tiene a Rachel tomada de la mano- les presento a Rachel, mi novia

Hola Rachel, yo soy Brittany - dice Brittany con una agradable sonrisa

Y yo soy Santana, su esposa- dice la latina- el hecho que seas la novia de Quinn explica muchas cosas

Siento si fui ruda contigo la última vez que nos vimos- dice Rachel mientras se sientan- Quinn y yo teníamos algunos problemas pero ya los solucionamos- la rubia le da un corto beso en los labios

No te preocupes, no pasa nada- dice Santana

Las chicas conversan un poco más acerca de cómo se conocieron Quinn y Rachel y entablan una conversación

Voy a ir por otros tragos- dice Brittany

Te acompaño- dice Rachel y se va con la bailarina

La rubia observa a su novia con una sonrisa

Las cosas van en serio con esta chica- dice Santana

Me encanta Rachel, ella me hace feliz- dice la rubia

No creo que necesites que te diga que te estás enamorando- dice la latina- ya era hora de que estuvieras en una relación seria y te olvidaras de…

San- interrumpe Quinn

Yo sé que no te gusta que hablemos de ella- dice Santana- por algo no nos contaste lo que sucedió entre ustedes hasta años después, además de tu otro secretito

¿Cuándo vas a dejar de reprocharme eso?- pregunta Quinn

No te lo reprochó, es sólo que confiabas más en Finn que en mí- dice Santana

Tú tenías tus propios problemas con todo lo que vivieron tú y Britt, Finn siempre fue un gran amigo- dice la rubia

Aún me siento mal por no haber ido a su funeral- dice la latina

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- dice Quinn

Tú y Rachel están cariñositas- comenta Santana

Estamos cumpliendo dos meses juntas- dice la rubia

Dos meses, eres buena guardando secretos- dice la latina

Tenemos que guardar el secreto al menos por ahora- dice Quinn

Tu padre- dice Santana con comprensión

Justo en ese momento las chicas regresan

Te traje un mojito Amor- dice Rachel

Gracias Preciosa- dice la rubia

Me encanta esta canción- dice la morena

Entonces vamos a bailar- dice Quinn y le da la mano para después ir a la pista de baile

Hermosa- le dice Quinn al oído al sentir el cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo

Rachel inclina un poco su cabeza y la rubia deja algunos besos en su cuello

La morena se voltea y pone sus brazos alrededor de Quinn y después la besa

¿Qué piensas de Rachel?- le pregunta Santana a su esposa

Pues no la conozco mucho pero parece buena persona- dice Brittany

Yo sólo espero que las cosas salgan bien para Quinn, por lo que veo ella tiene muchas esperanzas en esa relación

* * *

Tres horas después en el auto de la rubia

San y Britt pueden comportarse por favor- dice Quinn pues sus mejores amigas estaban en el asiento de atrás prácticamente teniendo relaciones, la morena sólo sonreía

Pronto llegan a un semáforo en rojo y Rachel aprovecha para besarla y sugestivamente tocar su miembro a través de sus pantalones

Tenemos que llegar a casa cuanto antes- dice la rubia

Adiós Chicas- dice Quinn una vez las dejan en su casa

Adiós- responde

Rachel después nos vemos- dice Brittany pues las dos compartían su gusto por la música

Sí, claro- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Minutos después

Quinn y Rachel llegan al apartamento de la rubia y no pierden tiempo en llegar a la habitación, el vestido de la morena desaparece hasta quedar en su ropa interior

La morena se sienta en el borde de la cama, Quinn se quita la blusa que traía puesta, Rachel se enfoca desabotonar los jeans de la rubia y bajarlos junto con sus bóxers

Rachel deja algunos besos en su vientre y sin previo aviso toma el vientre la rubia en su boca

Ahhhh Rae- gime la rubia y se relaja ante la sensación

Algunos minutos después

Amor estoy cerca… voy a…- dice Quinn pero su novia sólo incrementa el ritmo sus movimientos haciéndole llegar el mensaje

Sigue así Amor, sigue así- dice la rubia

La morena termina y hace un show al lamer sus labios

Preciosa, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo- dice Quinn y pronto las dos caen en la cama con la rubia encima de la morena, lentamente la rubia le quita la ropa interior y ambas quedan desnudas

La rubia empieza a besar su cuello y pronto se enfoca en sus senos y sus pezones, Quinn baja un poco más y deja un rastro de besos en el vientre de la morena, después llega a sus muslos y los besa con delicadeza hasta arribar a su parte más intima

Quinn- gime la morena al sentir la lengua de la rubia en su clítoris

Rachel aferra sus puños a las sabanas de la cama

Quinnnnnn- dice la morena mientras arquea su espalda

Quinnnn- gime Rachel al llegar al clímax

La rubia vuelve a besar el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar a su cuello, unos de los puntos débiles de la morena

Quinn se posiciona en la entrada de Rachel y la rubia disfruta de la sensación al estar dentro de su novia

¡No pares, no pares!- dice la morena, la rubia continua complacida de hacer sentir bien a su novia

Raeeee- gime Quinn y por primera vez las chicas llegan juntas al clímax

Las chicas continúan besándose

La rubia se recuesta al lado de su novia y se arrunchan mientras Quinn no hace más que dejar tiernos besos en el cuello de la morena

¿Quinn?- pregunta Rachel y voltea verla pues sentía la erección de la rubia en la parte baja de su espalda

¿Seguimos Preciosa?- pregunta la rubia y la respuesta que recibe es un beso que le dice que la noche está muy lejos de terminar para ellas

* * *

Dos semanas después

Quinn y Rachel trabajan en la oficina pero la rubia nota a su novia bastante distraída

Amor, ¿pasa algo?- pregunta Quinn

No… nada- dice la morena y eso le parece aún más sospechoso a la rubia

Amor estás leyendo la misma página desde hace 20 minutos, dime qué pasa, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dice Quinn mientras se acerca a ella y acaricia su rostro

Rachel decide ser sincera y le comenta su preocupación pues si es lo que piensa, es algo que las afecta a las dos y podría cambiar radicalmente los planes de la morena- tengo un retraso

En un principio Quinn no reacciona pero Rachel se sorprende al ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Eso significa que es…- intenta decir la rubia pero su novia la interrumpe antes de hacerse cualquier idea

Eso significa que debo ir a medico antes de sacar cualquier conclusión- dice la morena

Yo voy contigo Preciosa- dice Quinn- es más, si vamos con mi doctor tenemos la cita de inmediato

Gracias por apoyarme- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Eso nunca lo dudes, yo siempre voy a estar allí para ti- dice la rubia y se besan

Un par de horas más las chicas están en la sala de espera de La Clínica de New York, la mejor de la ciudad

¿Estás nerviosa?- pregunta Quinn

Un poco- admite la morena

Pase lo que pase cuentas conmigo- dice la rubia y le da un corto beso en los labios sin que nadie lo note

Señorita Fabray siga por aquí- dice una de las enfermeras- el doctor Puckerman la espera

Gracias- dice Quinn y las chicas se van al consultorio de doctor

Quinn no te veo desde hace algún tiempo- dice Puck y la abraza

Hola Puck- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y después se dirige a su novia- Mi Amor- Puck observa a la morena con interés por el termino de afecto usado por la rubia- Puck no sólo es mi doctor también es un viejo amigo

Un gusto, Rachel Berry- dice la morena y extiende su mano

El gusto es mío, Noah Puckerman pero todos me llaman Puck- dice el chico

Prefiero llamarte Noah si no te molesta- dice la morena

Por supuesto que no- dice Puck quien pronto se pone en el modo de doctor, mucho más serio por eso era de los mejores y el único que la trataba y sabía todo lo relacionado con su condición- díganme que las trajo aquí, ¿Quinn cómo te sientes?

De hecho, mi novia y yo queremos consultarte algo- dice la rubia y toma la mano de su novia entre la suya

Escucho- dice Puck sin perder de vista las acciones de las chicas

La morena va directo al grano- tengo un retraso

¿Eres sexualmente activa?- pregunta Puck

Sí- responde Rachel

¿Estás usando algún método anticonceptivo?- pregunta Puck

Estaba usando pastillas pero después cambié a la inyección- dice Rachel

Esa podría ser una de las razones del cambio en tu ciclo y es algo normal- dice Puck- aun así lo mejor es salir de dudas y hacer una prueba de embarazo

Las chicas van al laboratorio y le sacan una muestra de sangre a la morena

Media hora después las chicas regresan al consultorio de Puck quien tiene los resultados

Las voy a dejar un momento a solas- dice Puck cuando le entrega el sobre a Rachel

Gracias Puck- dice Quinn

La morena se levanta de la silla abre sobre y justo antes de sacar el papel siente que la rubia la abraza por la espalda y deja un pequeño beso en su hombro

¿Qué dice Amor?- pregunta la rubia

Negativo- dice Rachel y las dos respiran, la morena de alivio y Quinn de desilusión

Ah…- dice la rubia y la morena ve algo de decepción

¿Tú querías que fuera positivo?- pregunta Rachel con curiosidad

Yo sé que no es el momento y que aún nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir pero me ilusión tener un hijo con la mujer que amo- dice Quinn y se confiesa- yo… yo te amo Rachel

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice la morena contra sus labios con una sonrisa y la besa

Te amo, te amo, te amo- dice la rubia entre besos y terminan abrazadas

La rubia no se da cuenta de la sonrisa pícara de la morena durante ese abrazo

Puck toca la puerta y sigue

Noah muchas gracias por todo- dice Rachel

Apreciamos mucho que nos hubieras atendido, yo sé lo ocupado que estás- dice Quinn

No te preocupes, todo por mi paciente favorita- dice Puck

Amor vas enciendo el auto, ya nos vemos- dice Quinn

Sí Amor- dice Rachel, le da un pequeño beso en los labios y toma las llaves del auto de la rubia- Adiós Noah

Adiós Rachel- dice Puck

Por lo que veo tomaron bien la noticia- dice Puck

Pues no estamos embarazadas ahora pero es muy probable que en un futuro sí- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

Quieres tener familia con ella- dice Puck- vas en serio con esta chica

Muy en serio Puck, la amo- dice Quinn- y ella me ama, Rachel es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo

Me alegra escucharte decir eso- dice Puck con una sonrisa

Bueno, mejor me voy no quiero dejar esperando a Rachel- dice la rubia

Por cierto Quinn, tu novia está buenísima- dice Puck

¡Puck!- dice la rubia pero los dos sonríen

No me demore mucho Amor- dice Quinn una vez llega al auto

No te preocupes, tengo un par de minutos aquí- dice Rachel- ¿regresamos a la oficina?

No mi Amor, hoy nos vamos a tomar el resto del día libre- dice la rubia- hoy sólo quiero consentirte

La rubia es recompensada con un beso

¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine o mejor veamos una obra de Broadway?- dice la morena emocionada

Lo que tú quieras mi Amor- dice Quinn embobada con una sonrisa por el entusiasmo de su novia

Durante el camino al teatro

¿Amor Puck siempre ha sido tu doctor?- pregunta Rachel

Tan pronto se graduó, se convirtió en mi doctor de cabecera- dice Quinn- tuve algunas malas experiencias con otros médicos así que decidí acudir a uno en el que realmente confío

Es tu amigo, es lógico que confíes más en él- dice la morena

Lo curioso es que en el colegio no hablábamos mucho, de hecho lo que nos unió fue la muerte de un amigo cercano a nosotros- dice Quinn no nota que su novia se tensa- mi mejor amigo, la persona a la que le confié todos mis secretos, su nombre era Finn, Finn Hudson, siempre lo voy a llevar en mi corazón- la rubia se pone algo emocional pero logra controlarse

Rachel traga saliva hace tiempo no escucha el nombre Finn y eso estaba causando un efecto en ella y si se llegaba a descubrir su conexión con él, todo su plan se iba al piso

* * *

**NA: Poco a poco se van revelando los secretos de Rachel**

**Déjenme saber sus opiniones (lo bueno, lo malo) pero siempre con respeto.**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	5. Sutileza

Capítulo 5: Sutileza

Quinn se sienta en el borde de la mesa de su oficina y observa en vez de escuchar a Rachel leyendo un informe, la morena había decidido irse con la falta más corta en su closet y eso estaba torturando a la rubia

¿Quinn me estás prestando atención?- pregunta la morena

Por supuesto que sí- dice la rubia

Rachel continúa leyendo y se acerca a Quinn quien sin pensarlo mucho le da un beso en el cuello y la abraza

Amor nos pueden ver- dice la morena e inútilmente intenta salir de su abrazo

Ya todos se están yendo, aquí prácticamente estamos tú y yo- dice la rubia- quiero besarte y abrazarte, me estás volviendo loca

Rachel se mueve un poco y roza a Quinn justo donde la necesita

Mi Amor…- dice la rubia antes de besar su cuello

Quinn dijimos que en la oficina no- dice la morena aunque los besos de la rubia estaban causando un efecto en ella

Preciosa, mira a tu alrededor, somos tú y yo- dice sin dejar de besarla- me muero por tenerte otra vez- la rubia la toma de la caderas y hace que el trasero de la morena roce con su regazo

La morena voltea, pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y la besa. La rubia no pierde tiempo y mete sus manos por debajo de la falda de su novia

Habíamos… acordado… algo- dice Rachel entre besos

Son nuestras reglas, siempre que estemos de acuerdo podemos romperlas cuando queramos- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

¿Segura que no hay nadie?- pregunta la morena

Segura, Amor- dice Quinn y continúa besando su cuello mientras sus manos desabotonan la chaqueta de Rachel

Quinn- gime la morena y sigue el ejemplo de su novia, algunas prendas de las que tenían puestas caen al piso

Rachel estaba entre Quinn y la pared, la rubia besaba los senos de la morena con desenfreno mientras le quitaba los panties a su novia

Preciosa- dice la rubia en apreciativa

Quinn se agacha, pone una de la piernas de la morena sobre su hombro y se dedica darle placer con su lengua

Quinnnnnn- gime la morena

Unos minutos después

Rachel no puede contenerse y una de sus manos se aferra a la cabellera rubia mientras baja de las estrellas

La morena se balancea con ayuda de Quinn quien no pierde tiempo y la besa apasionadamente, con sus manos Rachel desabotona los pantalones de la rubia y los baja junto con sus bóxers para después estimular su miembro

Amor- dice la rubia y Rachel pone una de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Quinn, la rubia se acomoda entre sus piernas y la penetra

Las dos están demasiado ocupadas para notar la presencia de alguien observándolas, fueron tan sólo unos segundos hasta que ese alguien siguió su camino

Amor, Quinnnnnn- gime la morena mientras agarra el trasero de la rubia con sus manos ayudándola a impulsarse, Quinn sabía cuál era la parte favorita de su cuerpo para la morena, bueno además de sus ojos como su novia decía

Umm, te amo- dice la rubia y la besa de nuevo

Amooooooor- gime la morena cuando llega al clímax y la rubia la sigue inmediatamente después

Las chicas se cambian y continúan muy cariñosas

Umm, ya vengo- dice la morena

¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Quinn

Al baño Amor, tengo que arreglarme un poco antes de salir de aquí- le responde

Entonces aquí te espero Preciosa- dice la rubia

La morena desaparece y segundos después Quinn siente la presencia de alguien más

Rach, volvist…- dice la rubia y frena en seco al ver a su padre allí- ¡papá!

Veo que aprovechas tus horas extra- dice Russell

Papá- dice la rubia- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vi tú auto estacionado y viene a verte… ¿Esa chica que salió de aquí no es tu asistente?- pregunta Russell

Sí- dice Quinn

Ya veo porque la contrataste- dice Russell- espero que sea discreta con ya sabes que, ya me imagino el escándalo en la primera página del periódico, cada vez me decepcionas más y como mi heredera debes comportarte a la altura

Las cosas no son así- dice Quinn

Quinn, ya est-…- dice Rachel pero se detiene al ver a Russell en la oficina

La rubia ve a Rachel y sonríe, sólo necesita a su morena allí para armarse de valor

Ya me canse de mentir y de esconderme papá- dice Quinn sorprendiendo a su padre y a su novia- antes que mi asistente Rachel es mi novia, la amo y sin importar lo que piensen tú y los demás voy a vivir mi vida al lado de la mujer que me hace feliz

Instintivamente Rachel se acerca a Quinn y la toma de la mano, Russell las observa con una mirada que ninguna de ellas puede descifrar

¿Te das cuenta de lo que mi hija está arriesgando por ti?- le pregunta Russell a la morena

Antes de que la morena pueda responder Russell continua- sólo espero que valga la pena- sin más Russell se retira

Amor eso fue muy valiente- dice la morena orgullosa de la rubia

O muy estúpido- dice la rubia quizá arruiné mi relación con él para siempre y mi futuro en la corporación pero se siente bien expresar lo que siento y luchar por lo que quiero, por ti, porque te amo- le dice mirándola a los ojos

Yo también te amo Quinn- dice la morena pues no sabía que más decir en ese momento, Rachel recibe un beso tierno diferente a aquellos llenos de pasión que compartieron minutos atrás

Ven Amor vamos a casa- dice la rubia una vez se desprenden del beso mientras la morena pensaba en las repercusiones de los actos de Quinn, eso podría acabar con sus planes pues necesitaba que la rubia fuera la presidenta de la corporación

Rachel chequea el correo de la rubia y Russell había convocado a todos los socios a una reunión de última hora para el día siguiente

Estoy segura que les va a hablar de mi retiro de la compañía- dice Quinn decaída

Amor me siento culpable si no hubier…- dice la morena pero es interrumpida

Preciosa tú eres mi novia y quiero que el mundo entero lo sepa, quiero poder besarte y acariciarte sin temer si me están viendo o no, es hora de tomar el control de mi vida- dice la rubia

No te preocupes por esa reunión, mejor descansa- dice la morena- ven y nos cambiamos

Las chicas se recuestan en la cama y la rubia se recuesta en el pecho de Rachel quien la abraza inmediatamente después

Tú haces que todo sea mejor- dice Quinn pues Rachel masajeaba su cabeza y la rubia se estaba quedando dormida

* * *

Al día siguiente

Durante la noche sus posiciones habían cambiado y la rubia estaba abrazando a Rachel por el torso mientras dormían, con mucha delicadeza la morena sale de su abrazo para no despertarla, toma su celular y se va a la sala

_Kurt- dice cuando le contestan_

_Rachel es muy temprano- se queja el chico_

_Tenemos problemas- dice la morena_

_¿Qué pasó?- pegunta preocupado_

_Quinn le contó a Russell acerca de nuestra relación – dice la morena_

_¡¿Qué?!- dice Kurt-justo ahora se le dio por decirle la verdad_

_Y eso me preocupa porque no sólo está en peligro su cargo como presidenta de la corporación sino que también está viendo nuestra relación como algo serio, muy serio- dice Rachel_

_Pero eso es bueno, significa que te tiene confianza- dice Kurt_

_Kurt, tú no entiendes- intenta explicarle_

_Esperemos a ver qué pasa- dice Kurt- mantenme informado y después vemos cómo proceder_

_Está bien, hablamos después- dice Rachel_

La morena vuelve a la habitación y Quinn permanece dormida por unos segundos Rachel no hace más que observarla, después se recuesta a su lado

Amor- dice la morena y empieza a dejar besos en el rostro de la rubia

Ummm- murmura Quinn pero no abre sus ojos

Amor despierta- dice Rachel y acaricia sus abdominales

Hola- dice la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa cuando su mirada cruza con la de la ella, Quinn utiliza su fuerza y hace que la morena quede encima de ella

Hola- dice la morena con una sonrisa, se inclina y la besa

Me encanta despertar así, contigo entre mis brazos- dice la rubia y se besan de nuevo- podría quedarme así por siempre

Pero no podemos- dice Rachel con una sonrisa- recuerda la reunión

No quiero ir – se queja Quinn

Amor tienes que hacerlo- le aconseja- ve y te das una ducha mientras yo preparo un rico desayuno

Dúchate conmigo- propone la rubia

Nosotras nos demoramos más cuando nos duchamos juntas- dice Rachel

Te prometo que me porto bien- dice la Quinn con una sonrisa- o si quieres me porto muy bien- acaricia la espalda de la morena para hasta llegar a sus glúteos

¡Amor! – le sonríe- vete a bañar ya- dice la morena

Como mande mi capitán- se burla la rubia y reclama de nuevo sus labios hasta que su novia se levanta de la cama y la ayuda levantarse

Tienes el tiempo justo no te demores mucho- dice Rachel mientras sale de la habitación

Minutos después la rubia está lista

Huele delicioso- dice Quinn cuando llega al comedor

Hice tu favorito- dice Rachel

Gracias mi Amor- dice la rubia y la besa

¿Cómo me veo?- pregunta Quinn

Te ves hermosa- dice la morena- come que se va a enfriar

La rubia come pero Rachel nota que su mente está en otra parte- no estés nerviosa- le dice

Cómo no puedo estarlo, quizá hoy cambien muchas cosas para mí y mi futuro- dice Quinn- sabes que, mejor me voy de una vez, me atormenta la espera

Mi Amor…- dice la morena

No, Rach mejor hablamos después, ¿sí?- dice la rubia y le da un corto beso antes de irse

Quinn llega a la sala de conferencias y para su sorpresa todos los socios ya estaban allí aunque ella había llegado bastante temprano

Señores- dice Russell cuando ve a su hija entrar- la gran mayoría de ustedes conoce a mi hija, hasta hoy vicepresidenta de la corporación y desde hoy presidenta de la corporación Fabray- dice tomando por sorpresa a la rubia quien es recibida con aplausos

Un par de horas después Quinn y Russell hablan a solas

No entiendo- dice la rubia- pensé que con lo que pasó ayer… tú

Esa es tu vida privada y aunque no comparto tus elecciones ayer mostraste carácter y luchaste por lo que quieres, eso es importante a la hora de manejar una corporación como esta y la verdad me quedo más tranquilo si mi legado queda en tus manos

Gracias por la confianza papá- dice la rubia

No me defraudes Quinn- dice Russell con seriedad

No lo haré pero no voy a ocultar mi relación con Rachel, ella es la mujer que amo y veo mi futuro con ella, construyendo una familia juntas- dice Quinn

No te puedo decir que hacer con tu vida ya estás muy grande para eso y cuando lo hice tampoco me hiciste caso- dice Russell- ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos y tus decisiones

Eso ya lo sé- dice la rubia

* * *

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas y Rachel aún no sabía nada de Quinn

La rubia regresa y lo primero que hace al verla es abrazarla

¿Qué pasó Amor?- pregunta la morena

Eres la nueva asistente personal de la presidencia- dice Quinn

¡¿Qué?!- dice Rachel mirándola los ojos pues no se lo podía creer

Soy la nueva presidenta de la corporación, mi papá se retiró y dejó el puesto en mis manos- dice la rubia

Esa es una muy buena noticia Amor- dice la morena, la abraza de nuevo y respira aliviada

* * *

El próximo par de meses estuvo muy ocupado para las chicas con la transición, Rachel ayudaba en todo a la rubia con tal de encontrar pruebas pero hasta el momento nada, el único lugar donde podrían estar los documentos que necesitaba es en la bóveda Fabray y por la información que tenía Quinn no estaba ni quisiera enterada de su existencia

En la noche

Rachel estaba recostada al lado de la rubia quien la acaricia mientras veían un poco de televisión

Mi Amor tengo que viajar- dice Quinn

Lo sé- dice Rachel- tienes que finiquitar todo lo relacionado con el proyecto hotelero supongo que no es mucho tiempo

Debo estar allí por al menos un mes- dice la rubia y la reacción de Rachel no se hace esperar

¿Un mes?- dice visiblemente afectada- es mucho tiempo

Lo sé Preciosa pero debo hacerlo, tú sabes que este es el proyecto turístico más importante de la corporación y mi mayor logro hasta el momento así que todo tiene que estar perfecto- dice Quinn

Ummm- murmura la morena no muy contenta

Chiquita, yo no quiero estar tanto tiempo separada de ti pero no hay nada que pueda hacer- dice la rubia

Rachel se levanta de la cama y se dirige hasta la puerta de la habitación

Mi Amor no te molestes- dice Quinn

Voy a tomar un vaso de agua, eso es todo- dice la morena sin voltear a verla

Rach…- dice la rubia y la observa salir rumbo a la cocina

La morena termina de tomar un poco de agua cuando siente que la abrazan por la espalda

Te prometo que vamos a estar en contacto, tú sabes que desde que te conocí cada paso de mi vida lo doy a tu lado- dice Quinn

Rachel voltea y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, no dice nada simplemente la besa y cuando sus labios se desprenden juntan sus frentes

Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensé- dice la morena y la rubia sonríe pues no entiende el doble sentido de esa frase

* * *

Dos semanas después

Rachel caminaba por la calle cuando choca con alguien

Perdón- dice la morena

Disculpada- dice el chico

¿Brody? -dice Rachel sorprendida

El mismo de siempre- dice Brody- no te pregunto cómo estás porque sé nota que estás muy bien

Brody, no molestes- dice Rachel le dice con una sonrisa

Es la verdad- dice el chico- estás Preciosa

* * *

Brody se inclina e intenta besarla pero la morena lo esquiva

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el chico- no quieres recordar los viejos tiempos

La verdad no estoy interesada- dice Rachel

Sí, lo olvidaba, ahora eres lesbiana- dice Brody- yo fui el último en hacerte sentir mujer

Eres un imbécil, un imbécil atractivo pero no eres Quinn y no tengo la necesidad de buscar lo que ya tengo- dice la morena

¿Y qué es eso?- pregunta Brody

Amor- dice Rachel sorprendiéndose a sí misma y alejándose del chico

En la noche

Rachel se mueve de un lado para otro en la cama y no puede conciliar el sueño así que se decide y acude a una de sus mejores amigas pues necesita consejo

Hola Cedes- dice Rachel cuando una desvelada Mercedes abre la puerta

¿Rachel?- pregunta la chica adormecida

Siento venir a esta hora pero necesito hablar contigo- dice la morena quien entra sin pedir permiso

Okay, qué pasa- pregunta Mercedes

Extraño a Quinn- dice la morena y su amiga rueda los ojos

Rachel es lógico que extrañes a tu novia, mucho más cuando hay kilómetros de distancia entre ustedes- dice Mercedes y se sienta al lado de Rachel

Pero no se supone que me sienta de esta manera- dice la morena, ella quería decirle muchas cosas a Mercedes pero no podía- no suponía que la cosas fueran así, esto me está afectando y no sé qué hacer para detenerlo

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta con algo de curiosidad

Me siento atada a ella… la necesito a mi lado, es extraño no sé cómo explicarlo- dice Rachel

¡Dios estás armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua!- dice Mercedes- si tanto la extrañas ve por ella

Rachel la observa con una sonrisa y dice- gracias Mercedes- y sin decir más sale como entro

Eso fue extraño- dice Mercedes antes de regresar a su habitación y continuar durmiendo

* * *

Las chicas por fin podrían comunicarse después de días sin hacerlo por las diversas ocupaciones de Quinn

Te extraño mucho- dice Quinn a través de Skype

También me haces falta- dice Rachel con sinceridad

Te amo Preciosa- dice la rubia

Quinn…- dice la morena y está a punto de decir algo más cuando es interrumpida por el sonido del celular de la rubia

Perdón- dice la rubia y contesta

Yo sé que estás ocupada, mejor hablamos después- dice Rachel enfadada

No, Rach espera- dice Quinn pero la morena ya se había desconectado- Amor…

_Dime Karen- dice la rubia y habla con la organizadora de eventos_

* * *

Días después

Amor contéstame, yo sé que estás molesta pero por favor no te alejes de mí- la rubia deja un mensaje de voz

¿Problemas del corazón?- pregunta Karen una linda morena de 26 años y nativa de la isla

Sí- dice Quinn

No deberías preocuparte por eso, seguro todo se soluciona después- dice Karen y acaricia el brazo de la rubia quien ni siquiera lo nota pues está pensando en su novia

Quinn estaba desesperada sin saber de Rachel así que llama a Kurt

_Kurt tú has hablado con Rachel- dice la rubia_

_No mucho la verdad- dice Kurt_

_Necesito hablar con ella y no me responde estoy preocupada- dice Quinn_

_Déjame ir a su apartamento hoy y después hablamos- dice Kurt_

_Gracias Kurt- dice la rubia_

Un par de horas después Kurt se preocupa pues él tampoco tiene noticias de Rachel y se lo comunica a la rubia, el chico estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la morena

* * *

La rubia estaba en su habitación, no podía concentrarse sin saber de Rachel y los papeles en su escritorio parecían jeroglíficos, la rubia sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta y asume que es Karen

Quinn abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Rachel allí con una pequeña maleta

Rae…- dice la rubia y sin pensarlo dos veces la besa- mi Amor estás aquí

Quería darte una sorpresa- dice la morena con una sonrisa y se besan de nuevo hasta que se dan cuenta que aún permanecen en el pasillo

Entra Amor, déjame ayudarte con la maleta- dice Quinn

Me hacías falta y me molesté el otro día y después no quería ni hablar contigo pero me di cuenta que era una estupidez y me estaba comportando de forma infantil, y en vez de hablar a través de otros medios quise hacerlo cara a cara- confiesa la morena

Fue una idea genial- dice la rubia con una sonrisa y la abraza- también fue mi culpa no debí contestar era nuestro tiempo, lo siento

¿Cuánto lo sientes?- pregunta Rachel con una sonrisa coqueta

Mucho, mucho- responde Quinn mientras besa su cuello y poco a poco caminan hacia la cama

Rachel cae en la cama con Quinn en medio de sus piernas, los besos y las caricias no se hacen esperar, sus cuerpos se mueven placenteramente el uno contra el otro

La rubia se distancia un poco de la morena quien aprovecha para desabotonar los pantalones de su novia y bajar el cierre, su mano en contacto con el miembro de la rubia estimulándola

Ahhh- gime la rubia mientras Rachel besa su cuello

La rubia se pone de pie y se quita la ropa, la morena la imita y abre sus piernas invitando a la rubia

Ven Amor- dice Rachel

Quinn la obedece y disfruta complaciendo a la morena entre besos y caricias

Oh por Dios- gime la morena cuando la rubia se concentra en sus senos

De repente suena el teléfono de la habitación

Amor- dice Rachel

No importa, que siga sonando, en este momento no hay nada más importante que tú- dice Quinn y la besa

_Señorita Fabray este es el recordatorio que nos solicitó, en 30 minutos tiene una cena con los socios de la corporación en el salón de eventos- dice la operadora_

No, lo había olvidado- se queja la rubia

¿Es importante?- pregunta Rachel con la respiración agitada

Es una comida con los socios extranjeros- dice la rubia

Entonces tienes el tiempo justo para arreglarte- dice la morena

Pero… no hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo- dice Quinn

Yo sé pero tienes responsabilidades y por eso estás aquí- dice Rachel acariciando su rostro- mejor tomamos y una ducha y te doy un adelanto de esta noche- le dice con una sonrisa picara

¿Sí?- la rubia se levanta de la cama y carga a la morena quien pone sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas

¡Mi Amor!- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

30 minutos después las chicas ya están listas

Amor, yo ni siquiera estoy invitada- dice la morena

Eso es lo de menos eres mi novia y te quiero a mi lado- dice Quinn

Rachel abre la puerta de la habitación pero Quinn la detiene y le da un beso que se convierte en muchos besos tiernos

Vamos Preciosa- dice la rubia y le da la mano

En la cena Quinn presenta a su novia con cada uno de los socios

Y ella es Karen Moret- dice Quinn- ella la organizadora de eventos y encargada de la noche inaugural de esta complejo turístico

Karen, te presento a Rachel Berry, la mujer más hermosa del mundo- dice la rubia viendo a su morena

¡Amor…!- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

Y mi novia- continúa Quinn

Ah… un gusto – dice Karen con una falsa sonrisa y observa a Rachel de arriba abajo y no de forma muy amigable, Rachel frunce el ceño

Lo mismo- dice la morena en el mismo tono

Quinn- dice uno de los socios, la rubia se excusa y se retira dejándolas a solas

He sido la sombra de Quinn desde que está aquí- dice Karen y ve a la rubia desde la distancia- ella es la mejor… en todo- termina con un tono sugerente

Eso lo sé de primera mano por algo soy su asistente personal- dice Rachel

Eso explica mucho- dice Karen

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta la morena

No, nada no me hagas caso- dice Karen

Mi Amor, ven un momento- dice Quinn y la morena se aleja de Karen sonriendo

La comida termina sin muchas eventualidades el único problema es que a Rachel no le gusta para nada el comportamiento de la tal Karen con su novia

Las chicas regresan a la habitación o eso cree Rachel pero al caminar un poco se da cuenta que su destino es diferente

Amor, a dónde vamos- dice Rachel

Ya vas a ver- dice Quinn y se dirigen a una de las cabañas más cercanas a la playa

Abre la puerta Preciosa- dice la rubia

Quinn esto es… hermoso- dice Rachel maravillada mirando a su alrededor

Sólo lo mejor para ti mi Amor- dice Quinn y la abraza por la espalda

¿En qué momento hiciste todo esto?- pregunta la morena

Yo haría cualquier cosa por ver esa sonrisa en su rostro- dice la rubia

Rachel voltea y queda frente a ella, la mira a los ojos y la besa, ese fue el momento en que todo cambio para ella

* * *

**NA: Escribir para fanfiction es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y me alegra saber que hay gente que se entretiene con mis historias. Sé que esta historia en particular ha provocado diversas opiniones, el cual es uno de mis propósitos. Sin embargo, he leído algunas reviews que dicen que mi historia es para los fans de Quinn y que esta es otra historia donde Rachel es la mala, para la información de todos esta historia tiene tres personajes principales (Rachel, Quinn y Marley) como lo he dicho anteriormente en otras notas de autor y recalco ahora, mi intención es darle matices a los personajes y no se trata de quien es más malo o quien tiene más protagonismo. Algunas personas parecen molestas con la historia y el rumbo que está tomando, yo sólo les recuerdo que nadie los está obligando a leerla. Por eso les pido comentar con respeto y tolerancia, puede haber muchos puntos de vista pero no veo la necesidad de utilizar groserías para hacerlo. Y para la gran mayoría que quieren continuar leyendo esta historia gracias por su apoyo eso me motiva a escribir y escuchar sus opiniones influye en mi proceso.**

**Déjenme saber sus opiniones (lo bues no, lo malo) pero siempre con RESPETO.**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


	6. Entra En Mi Vida

Capítulo 6: Entra En Mi Vida

Rachel voltea y queda frente a ella, la mira a los ojos y la besa, ese fue el momento en que todo cambió para ella

Te amo mi Amor, te amo- dice la rubia entre besos

La cabaña era mágica, perfectamente decorada para una velada romántica

Las chicas se sientan al lado de la chimenea y comparten una copa de champaña

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dice Quinn y la morena siente que su corazón palpita tan fuerte, como si quiera salirse de su pecho

Esta noche he decidido abrir mi corazón, olvidar todo lo malo que una vez pasó, quiero que nos demos la oportunidad de ser felices, sin pensar en los demás, sólo en ti y en mí, yo quiero tanto para nosotras, sólo sé que cada cosa llega a su tiempo- dice Quinn

La morena se acerca y toma el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos dejando besos tiernos en él y evadiendo su labios- tú no sabes lo que me haces sentir- le dice contra sus labios- ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo porque nunca lo había sentido, no había encontrado a alguien como tú- las dos cortan el espacio entre sus labios y se besan

Entre besos las chicas caminan hacia la cama, lentamente se desnudan

Rachel sentía como Quinn amaba cada parte de su cuerpo y esta vez se entregó a ella en cuerpo y alma

Te amo- le dice la morena mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, ambas se sentían más conectadas que nunca

Te amo- le responde Quinn antes de besar nuevamente sus labios

Esa noche no se trató de sexo, era una muestra de amor

Un par de horas después

Amor- dice Quinn con la respiración agitada- no sé si fue por el tiempo que ha pasado pero siento como en una nube… esto es muy especial

Es perfecto- dice Rachel y la besa de nuevo

Las chicas siguen besándose y la rubia continúa dentro de su morena

Quinn se recuesta al lado de la morena quien acaricia sus abdominales con las yemas de sus dedos

¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita, Amor?- pregunta la rubia al ver a su novia muy pensativa

Nunca me había sentí como me siento cuando estoy contigo- dice Rachel

¿Cómo Preciosa?- pregunta

Enamorada – dice la morena con una sonrisa que pronto es complementada con un beso

¿No te habías enamorado antes?- pregunta Quinn

Creí que estaba enamorada pero a tu lado, sé que el amor lo estoy viviendo contigo- dice Rachel

Háblame de ella- dice la rubia

Él – hace énfasis- era un buen chico pero nuestra relación no funcionó por la distancia y las mentiras- dice sorprendiendo a Quinn- ninguna de mis relaciones fue tan importante hasta que llegaste tú

Yo pensé que sólo salías con mujeres- dice la rubia

De hecho, sólo salía con hombres pero vi algo especial en ti y todo se dio- dice Rachel- antes ninguna relación tenía futuro, contigo las cosas pueden ser diferentes

Qué bueno que nos encontramos porque ya no vas a buscar a nadie más- dice Quinn- y las cosas ya son diferentes, yo ya no me imagino la vida sin ti

Ummm, te amo- murmura la morena cuando la rubia besa su cuello

¿Tú has estado enamorada antes Amor?- pregunta la morena

Quinn se tensa y mira a ningún punto en particular, Rachel lo nota

Amor si no quieres hablar de eso, yo no te voy a presionar- dice Rachel

No, mi Amor no es eso, si te soy sincera para mí es un poco difícil- dice Quinn y esto despierta la curiosidad de su novia

Mi amor ya te dije que no tienes que hablar si no quieres- dice la morena

Mi primer amor fue en el colegio y me marcó- dice la rubia y se abre con ella, la morena sigue acariciándola- yo la am… amé y ella me amó pero hubo muchas dificultades principalmente mi cobardía, entre nosotras todo iba muy bien pero ella se cansó de mantener una relación oculta porque yo tenía miedo de enfrentar a mi padre y al mundo, en especial con mi condición, al final todo terminó, no por falta de amor pero por falta de valor, y aún no me perdono eso, no sabes lo mucho que la lastimé

¿Te arrepientes de lo qué pasó?- pregunta Rachel

Me arrepiento de no haberle dado una oportunidad a ese amor…- dice Quinn- pero las cosas suceden por algo y ella no era la mujer indicada para mí- la mira a los ojos el mensaje es claro para ambas _la persona indicada para mi eres tú_

¿Alguna vez se volvieron a ver?- pregunta la morena

Quinn traga saliva- en boda, años después, fue el peor día de mi vida- admite- verla con alguien más, prometiendo pasar el resto de su vida junto a él

¿Qué pasó cuando se vieron? ¿Hablaron o las cosas se quedaron así?- la morena quería saberlo todo

La rubia se queda callada un poco más de lo necesario- fui a verla minutos antes de que diera el sí y… ella y yo hicimos el amor, ese fue el adiós final

Rachel definitivamente no se esperaba eso

Por lo que me cuentas se nota que la amabas- dice la morena

Pero ese es el pasado, tú eres mi presente, ahora quiero darme una oportunidad contigo y ser feliz a tu lado, te amo- dice Quinn

Y yo a ti mi Amor- dice Rachel

Esa conversación con la rubia la había dejado algo intranquila pues era obvio que esa relación había quedado inconclusa

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Rachel despierta sintiendo los labios de la rubia en su cuello

Buenos días Amor- murmura la morena al despertar

Buenos días- dice la rubia entre besos y acaricia los senos de la morena quien siente la erección de su novia en la parte baja de su espalda

Rachel gira, queda frente a ella y le da un beso en los labios, y sin previo aviso estimula su miembro

La rubia mueve su pelvis en respuesta, la morena pone una de sus piernas sobre las de Quinn y la rubia estimula su clítoris para después penetrarla con sus dedos

Quinnn- gime Rachel y se dejan llevar por el frenesí de la pasión

Pronto la morena estaba mordiendo el hombro de Quinn en el éctasis del clímax

Quinn se mueve y hace que Rachel quede recostada en la cama, la rubia se acomoda y en poco segundos está dentro de su novia

Rach, ahhh- gime la rubia y toca sus senos

La rubia aumenta la fuerza de sus movimientos pues se siente cerca

Rae- gime Quinn al llegar al orgasmo, inmediatamente después Rachel conecta sus labios

La morena acaricia la espalda de la rubia justo como le gusta

¿Quieres ir a la playa después de desayunar Amor?- pregunta la rubia

Sí, con eso disfrutamos del día, el sol, la playa- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

La rubia empieza a levantarse- ¿a dónde vas?- pregunta la morena

A preparar el desayuno Preciosa- dice Quinn

No, déjame hacerlo a mí, quiero consentirte- dice Rachel

¿Más?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa y se dan un beso

Sí, mucho más- dice la morena

Quinn se acerca a la cama, Rachel se pone de rodillas y la abraza por el cuello antes de darle un beso, de un momento a otro las dos caen de nuevo en la cama

Te adoro Preciosa- dice la rubia entre besos

Yo también Amor –dice la morena- déjame ir a la cocina y tu descansa un rato, ya vengo- le da un último beso y la rubia la deja ir sin muchas ganas

Cuando la rubia está segura que hay una buena distancia entre ella y su novia, saca el teléfono hace una llamada

_Hola Julián- dice la rubia_

_Hola Quinn ¿cómo estás?- le pregunta_

_Bien, dime cómo vas con el anillo que te pedí- pregunta Quinn_

_Bien, al final de esta semana lo tendré listo, es un diseño hermoso Quinn pero también requiere trabajo- dice Julián _

_Quiero que sea único para ella, yo sé que le va a encantar- dice la rubia con una sonrisa_

Minutos después Quinn aparece en la cocina completamente desnuda y abraza a su morena por la espalda mientras esta cocina

Amor ya casi está listo, ve al comedor- dice Rachel con una sonrisa

La morena sirve la comida

Te vas a sentar allá, tan lejos de mí- dice la rubia y hace puchero

Rachel se acerca a ella y Quinn hace que se siente en su regazo

Las dos comparten las frutas tropicales entre besos y caricias

Una hora después

Quinn estaba lista y esperando a su morena

¿Cómo me veo Amor?- pregunta Rachel una vez tiene puesto el bikini negro- ¿te gusta?

Me encanta- dice la rubia sin quitarle los ojos de encima

La morena se pone un pareo y poco después las chicas salen de allí tomadas de la mano para disfrutar de un día en la playa

Hoy es la gran noche- dice Rachel una vez flotan en el agua

Y sabes que es lo mejor, tú vas a estar a mi lado- dice Quinn y se besan

La morena pone sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de la rubia y se divierten un rato más

* * *

En la noche

La ceremonia de inauguración del complejo turístico iba viento en popa

Rachel había ido por unos trabajos mientras Karen ultimaba unos detalles con la rubia

Todo ha sido perfecto- dice Karen

Sí, sólo falta el show de medianoche- dice la rubia

Eres la mejor jefe del mundo- dice la chica y se lanza a darle un beso a Quinn, la morena regresa justo en ese momento pero decide esperar la reacción de su novia

¿Qué haces?- pregunta Quinn una vez la esquiva

Quiero darte un beso- dice Karen

Mira Karen, no te confundas, tú trabajas para mí y esa es la única relación que puede haber entre nosotras, yo no quiero problemas contigo y que esto afecte mi relación Rachel, no creo que a ella le guste saber de esto- dice la rubia

Ella no tiene por qué enterarse- le propone

Karen, yo estoy completamente enamorada de Rachel y nunca la engañaría, ella no es un juego para mí y por eso la respeto- dice Quinn- así que valora tu trabajo y compórtate si no quieres que yo prescinda de tus servicios

Lo siento Quinn- le dice la chica apenada

Sólo haz tu trabajo- dice la rubia con seriedad

La morena sonríe pues Quinn puso a esa chica en su sitio

Mi Amor, tu copa de champaña- dice la morena- perdón, interrumpí algo

No, nada importante- responde y Karen se retira

¿Le pasa algo a Karen?- pregunta Rachel

Quiso besarme y le dejé las cosas claras, eso pasó- dice la rubia

¿Qué?- pregunta la morena

Yo no quiero tener secretos contigo por eso te lo cuento, tú eres la mujer que amo y no voy a arriesgar lo que tenemos- dice Quinn

Rachel la besa

No es que me queje pero no me esperaba ese beso- dice la rubia

Te lo mereces, ese y muchos más- dice la morena con una sonrisa antes de volverla a besar

* * *

¿Karen por qué no ha empezado el show de media noche?- pregunta Quinn bastante enojada

No sabemos qué pasó con la cantante, no la encontramos por ninguna parte- dice Karen

Yo no sé qué se te va a ocurrir pero solucionas esto- le exige la rubia

Karen habla con sus asistentes y ninguno da razón de la cantante y se lo comunica a Quinn

Dime qué hacemos Karen- dice la rubia- no quiero una mal review del complejo por esto

Ya tranquilícense las dos- dic Rachel- la cantante no está y por lo que parece no va a volver, al menos aún está lavanda que ameniza el evento, algo se puede hacer

¿Qué? hacer que sigan tocando las mismas canciones una y otra vez- dice Quinn

No, déjalo en mis manos, confía en mí- dice Rachel

La morena se acerca a la banda y habla con ellos, la rubia no tiene ni idea que trama su novia, sólo espera que funcione

Pronto el conductor presenta a Rachel como la cantante del acto de media noche, Quinn se sorprende pero su morena le pidió confianza y ella le iba a dar toda la que necesitara

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto eras una chica más  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial  
Sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendió  
En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj_

_Estos días a tu lado me ensenaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo de terminar para comenzar a amar  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto, ya no existe nadie más  
Después de este tiempo juntos, no puedo volver atrás  
Tú me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón_

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

_Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar_

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego, oh  
Te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego_- Rachel sólo se concentra en Quinn

La morena se sentía en la cima del mundo, hace mucho que no estaba en un escenario y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba hacer algo que ama

Wow- dice Quinn sorprendida por la voz de la morena

El público emocionado aplaude

La morena canta un par de canciones más y después se acerca a la rubia

Quinn la observa con curiosidad y no dice nada

No te gusto – dice Rachel- esa fue la solución más rápida en la que pude pensar

Cantas maravilloso- dice la rubia- nunca me dijiste que cantabas

Mi Amor, me has escuchado tararear canciones muchas veces- dice la morena

Tararear, es diferente a cantar, estuviste excelente allí arriba, parecías toda una profesional- dice Quinn

Canté cuando estuve en el colegio, alguna vez pensé hacer carrera en la industria musical pero los planes cambian- dice Rachel

Pero los sueños no- comenta la rubia con una sonrisa que la morena no sabe cómo interpretar- gracias Amor, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio lo que hiciste por mi esta noche

Muéstrame esta noche- dice la morena y le da un beso antes de alejarse contoneando sus caderas, un movimiento que Quinn no puede dejar de admirar

* * *

Dos días después

Las chicas regresan a Nueva York

De inmediato la rubia se reúne con su padre

Felicitaciones, sólo he escuchado buenos comentarios por la inauguración del complejo turístico- dice Russell sin despegar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo

Gracias papá- dice Quinn con una sonrisa

También escuché de la activa participación de tu noviecita- dice Russell

Rachel, su nombre es Rachel- dice la rubia- y me encantaría que la conocieras mejor porque voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa- eso llama la atención de su padre

La amo- dice Quinn cuando se siente cuestionada por la mirada de su padre

Se nota- dice Russell sin comentar más al respecto y se acerca a ella mostrándole lo que parecía una revista- esta es la edición de pasado mañana, con una reseña completa de tus logros, exaltando tu trabajo con el complejo además de hablar de tu vida personal , hay algunas fotos de ti y Rachel en plan vacacional, y son la pareja que más llama la atención en diferentes círculos sociales- la rubia sabía que era cierto, desde su regreso los paparazzi no hacían más que acosar a las chicas queriendo saber más acerca de su relación y no las dejaban en paz

Tú sabes muy bien que estuve trabajando fuertemente hasta lograr este proyecto- se defiende Quinn

Lo sé pero no quiero que tu vida privada opaque tu trabajo- dice Russell

No es mi problema si los medios deciden enfocarse sólo en eso- dice Quinn- yo voy a continuar haciendo las cosas bien

¿Ya se lo propusiste?- pregunta Russell

No, pero lo voy a hacer pronto- responde la rubia

Vengan el próximo fin de semana a cenar- dice Russell- tu mamá después te llama y organizan los detalles, quiero saber más de esa chica que te hace tan feliz y va a ser el próximo miembro de la familia Fabray

Gracias papá- dice la rubia y sin pensarlo mucho abraza a su padre, algo que no hacía desde que era una niña

Eres mi hija y quiero verte feliz y no voy a alejar a las personas que te hacen sentir así- dice Russell y pausa- ahora vete que esto se puso demasiado emocional para mi gusto

Quinn sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla- te quiero papá- le dice antes de salir del estudio

Russell la observa irse, sonríe y continúa leyendo el periódico

* * *

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de la morena

Me explicas por qué te desapareciste- pregunta Kurt

Estuve con Quinn todo el tiempo- dice Rachel

Gracias por informarme y no dejar que me muriera de la preocupación- le dice con sarcasmo

La morena no le responde y se queda pensativa

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Kurt

Estoy enamorada Kurt- dice Rachel

No me digas que sigues con Brody, es muy riesgoso Rachel- dice el chico

Es Quinn- dice la morena

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cómo pasó pero la amo Kurt- dice la morena

Kurt se sienta a su lado- ¿qué quieres hacer?

Yo le hice una promesa a mi abuelo, una promesa que no puedo romper- dice la morena con lágrimas en los ojos

Pero te estás lastimando en el proceso- dice Kurt- ¿ella te ama tanto como tú a ella?

La morena asiente- a veces creo que mucho más

Entonces quizá puedes contarle todo y ella nos puede ayudar- dice el chico

¿Y perderla Kurt?- le pregunta devastada- si le cuento todo la pierdo, de eso estoy segura, son muchas mentiras, mi intenciones al acercarme a ella y la relación que tuve con Finn, es su familia, ella no me perdonaría y si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco lo haría

Cuando estoy con ella me siento completa, es como esa pieza de mí que faltaba pero no sabía que necesitara, nunca me he sentido así con otra persona- dice Rachel

Es tu decisión, eres tú la que se está poniendo en riesgo – dice Kurt

La venta de esa medicina no puede continuar y nadie hace nada para detenerlo, tenemos que continuar- dice la morena

Okay, dime que debo hacer- pregunta el chico

Encuentra la ubicación de las bóvedas, yo voy a hacer lo mismo y una vez tengamos la información, la exponemos y nos alejamos de aquí

Y lo que sientes por ella- pregunta el chico

Esta relación no va a durar mucho… y yo sé que con el tiempo voy a olvidarla- dice la morena

Rachel…- dice Kurt

Tengo que hacerlo- dice la morena

* * *

Un día después en la oficina de Quinn

Rach ven a la oficina pro favor- dice Quinn por el teléfono

Dime- dice y ve a dos personas más allí

Ellos son Ricardo Flores y John Smith productores discográficos de una de las compañías Fabray

Sí- dice Rachel y han venido aquí buscándote

A mí ¿por qué? - pregunta extrañada

Quieres que seas cantante de su sello discográfico- dice la rubia

Encantados de conocerte- la saludan

Hola- dice la morena

Nos encanta como cantas- dice Ricardo y nos gustaría que trabajaras con nosotros

Vimos tu video y sabíamos que teníamos que encontrarte- dice John

Era una excelente noticia, lo que la morena siempre quiso escuchar pero recordó su misión y que todo esto acabaría pronto- gracias por el ofrecimiento pero yo….

Ricardo la interrumpe- sólo piénsalo, tienes una gran voz y nos encantaría que el mundo entero la conociera

Llámanos cuando tomes una decisión- dice John y después de despedirse se retiran de la oficina

Tú hiciste todo esto- dice Rachel mirando a Quinn

Yo les mandé el video y tanto ellos como yo vimos el gran talento que tienes- dice la rubia y se acerca a su novia

Quinn- dice Rachel- no tenías porque hacer eso, yo estoy bien aquí, trabajando contigo, en este momento no hay nada que quiera más que tenerte a mi lado

Mi Amor, yo te vi en el escenario, eras libre, feliz y sonreías como nunca, era como si pertenecieras a ese lugar, yo quiero lo mejor para ti, me encanta tenerte a mi lado pero quiero que seas feliz, yo quiero que cumplas tus sueños y si puedo hacer algo para que así sea lo voy a hacer- dice la rubia mientras la abraza

Te amo- dice Rachel con emoción y la besa sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que corren por su rostro

No llores mi Amor- dice Quinn con una sonrisa y limpia sus lágrimas- es una gran noticia pero no quiero forzarte a nada, de todas formas es tu decisión Chiquita

La morena toma el rostro de Quinn en sus manos y vuelve a besarla

Gracias por esta oportunidad- dice Rachel

Ya lo decidiste- pregunta la rubia

Necesito meditarlo un poco- dice la morena, si las circunstancias fuerna diferentes no hubiera dudado en decir que sí

Okay- dice la rubia y le da un corto beso

La morena cambia de tema- llamaron del equipo de producción de Ellen, quieren una entrevista contigo ¿la confirmo Amor?

Quinn ve que su plan está en marcha

Sí, Ellen es una buena amiga- dice la rubia, con eso la conoces

Entonces vamos a los Ángeles la próxima semana- dice la morena con una sonrisa

Nos vamos a los Ángeles- dice Quinn y se besan

Umm, Amorcito casi lo olvido, este fin de semana vamos a casa de mis padres- dice la rubia- ya es hora de que conozcan oficialmente a mi novia

_Y futura esposa- piensa la rubia_

* * *

**Déjenme saber sus opiniones a través de las reviews.**

**Besos y Abrazos ;)**

**Jostin217**


End file.
